


The Dragonborn Courior

by Doctor_61



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_61/pseuds/Doctor_61
Summary: The Dragonborn found herself trapped in the Mohave wasteland with no idea how to reactivate the portal that took her there. When her friends hear her true story they offer help. After returning home much starts to become reveled.





	1. The Dragonborn Courier Part 1

“… and when the patient woke up his skeleton was missing… and the doctor was never heard from again!” Arcade Gannon said getting another wave of laughter from everyone at the table, “And that’s how my friend Arthur lost his medical license.”

“Yet he still practiced as a mercenary?” Whiskey Rose (aka Cassidy) asked.

“Yep!” Gannon said as he looked around the room then gave the clock a quizzical look, “Hm… that’s odd.”

“What?” Boone asked, putting his glass of Vodka on the table.

“Where’s Freya? Didn’t she say we were celebrating something tonight at about an hour ago?”

Raul a ghoul mechanic looked over at him, “That’s the first I’ve heard about any sort of party. I just thought we were going over old but funny stories while drinking.” He said getting a unanimous agreement from everyone at the table.

‘Sad beeping’ came from Ed-E’s microphone.

“What do you mean she’s in her room crying?” Veronica asked having understood the little flying robot.

“Oh is she going through another bout of depression again?” Cassidy asked.

“She struggles with depression?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah… you really didn’t notice?” Boone said looking over at her.

“No. She always seemed so stone faced whenever we went someplace.” Veronica said, trying to think of a time when the courier ever looked depressed.

“You never noticed when she would lock herself in her room with a bunch of salvaged junk food and booze and stay there for a few days only coming out to use the bathroom and get more food and booze?” Boone said looking at her like she was an idiot.

“All the while crying her eyes out?” Cass added.

“Especially after that hooker she would go and talk with left to go live her true love?” Gannon asked.

“I was usually building something with Raul.” Veronica said looking across the table for some help from the ghoul.

“Come on even I noticed her waves of depression.” Raul said turning to Gannon when he stood up.

“Why would she go talk with a hooker about her problems and what was her name?”

“Joana, and she found it easier to talk to her for some reason.” Cass said.

“I’m going to go check on her.” Gannon said tuning to leave the suits dining area.

 

In her room the courier sat on her bed looking at the locket she had made and the shrunken pictures of her family. Two were of her adopted daughters Sophie and Lucia. While the third was of her wife Lydia. She was wearing her old Ebony armor and was holding a 9mm pistol in her right hand. It wasn’t loaded of course but that didn’t stop her from putting it to her head from time to time and pulling the trigger. 

Melody, a slave girl she had met in Caesar’s fort and had purchased from him to free her, was behind her just silently hugging her, hoping that the contact would keep her from putting actual bullets in the gun. Even though Freya had meant to free her she had ended up adopting her to fill the void in her life caused by the separation from her family.

There was a knock at the door and Gannon stepped in, “How’s it going?” he asked looking first to her odd looking armor and then casting a concerned glance at the gun in her hand.

“Eight years.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s been eight years since I said ‘see you in a few days’ to my family and went through the gates of Solitude on a mission to explore a cave for Queen Elisif.”

“Who? And where?” Gannon asked sitting next to her and laying a hand on the gun.

“As I was exploring the cave with my friend Serana we came across some kind of portal. There was a crystal object next to the pedestal beside it. I picked it up and when I put it in the portal activated. I had been through similar portals before and they had always stayed open when I went through. But this one didn’t. After I went through it shut off and I was trapped in this hell.” She explained with fresh tears streaming down her face. Gannon felt her tug against his hand and he tightened his grip on the gun.

“As I looked around for the activation pedestal all I found was some kind of device. Looking back I think it may have been a computer, it was connected to the pedestal but I couldn’t figure out how to activate it.”

“Aww… are you feeling sad dearie?” Lily asked as she entered the room with everyone else. The large nightkin strode forward and gave her and Melody a hug.

“So you’re saying you’re from another world?” Boone asked.

Freya nodded and finally let the gun fall to the floor.

“Have you tried going back to the Cave and trying your luck with the computer?” Veronica asked.

“No… I never even thought about that because I couldn’t find the crystal.”

“Well then let’s go give it a try.” Raul said.

“Ok. But first… if we are going to do this and if we somehow get it going there are a few things I need to do first.”

“Such as?” Cass asked.

“I need to see an auto doc. about getting my heart and spine back. I’ll meet you at the cave. Oh and be sure to take my weapon chest and armor locker. If we get it to work I want to take a few souvenirs home with me.”

 

Two days later.

He was sitting on the cliff like he always was. Looking out across the divide. The courier sat next to him and waited for him to speak first.

“You look as if you want to ask for some assistance.” Ulysses said looking over to her.

“I need some help putting to rest a problem that has been plaguing my mind for a while. I may have a chance to return home but I can’t till I help a friend I made in a place called the Sierra Madre. Ever heard of it?”

“Yes. I heard that it’s cursed by a poisonous cloud that kills all that enter it.”

“That’s it. I just need to find a woman named Christine. Mostly to help fix something that was done to her in the big empty.”

“Hm… I think I know this woman. The place you’re going home to, has it been touched by the war?”

“No. In fact it’s practically paradise compared to this world.”

“It’s another world?”

“Yeah. I came here through some portal in a cave and let me tell you… I think that Skyrim is the place you’re looking for to call home.”

Ulysses thought about it for a moment, “When do you want to leave for the Sierra Madre?”

 

A day later.

 

“Man… you’d think that after about a year this place would look a little less eerie.” The courier said looking around the villa, “Well at least it seems like she got the ventilation systems online. So we won’t need to worry about the cloud.”

“This cloud… you say it corrodes armor just from being around it.”

“Yup. It’s a good thing I picked this hazmat suit up when I was in the big empty. Sorry about not having an extra.”

“It’s fine… so where do you think we’ll find this woman?”

“I’m guessing she may be in the hotel. With all the security systems it’ll be the safest place so she won’t have to worry about the ghosts.”

“Ghosts?” Ulysses asked, his tone screaming ‘get serious.’

“Hey that’s just what they’re called. Now let’s go, I don’t want to be in the open for too long. They come out of nowhere.” 

They heard a buzzing noise and looked to see a small radio on the ground, “At least this time I don’t need to worry about the fucking radios.”

 

‘Beep, beep, beep…’ “Shit what’s come in now.” The woman asked getting off the bed and crossing the room to look at the monitor. She looked at the screen and to her surprise saw Ulysses the man that had saved her many years ago in the lobby of the hotel, but the weird thing was that there was a ghost standing next to him. Her curiosity piqued she grabbed her knife spear and a laser pistol and made her way to the elevator.

 

“Now don’t let your guard down… we may be in the hotel but depending on the security system we could still be in trouble if it sees us as intruders.” The courier said taking off her mask and looking over at the holographic clerk, “We’re looking for a guest here. Vera Keys” She said. The hologram ‘typed’ a few keys and looked at her then pointed to the elevator and made a ‘coming down’ like motion. “hu… good she’s coming to us.”

“I thought you said we were looking for Christine.” Ulysses said.

“We are. But because of Dean Domino using an auto doc. to adjust her voice to get through a voice activated lock the hotel thinks she’s Vera Keys. The woman this place was built for.”

“Ah.” Ulysses said as they heard the elevator bing.

Christine walked out of the elevator and looked from Ulysses to the courier in her hazmat suit. “Where did you get that?” she asked.

“After one year that’s the first thing you ask about? Not ‘Hey how are you doing’ or ‘hey I didn’t know that you knew Ulysses’, or even ‘What’s up’?” the courier said putting the mask in her bag.

“You’re right where are my manners. I must have lost them while wandering this god forsaken place while trying not to be poisoned by the cloud or torn to pieces by the ghosts.”

“Hey! While you’ve only had to worry about that I have been doing things like stopping another nuclear apocalypse Ulysses almost caused, killed Caesar, his legate, and his army with just a seven person team, helped Joshua Graham liberate the grand canyon, and had an argument with my own brain after it was removed, along with my heart and spine, in the same place your head was messed with. So sorry if I don’t think you’ve had it hard here.” 

“… You’ve been to the big empty?”

“Yes. And that’s actually why we’re here. I came to tell you that I may have a way to fix what was done to you there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And when were done there you can get the brotherhood of steel to move there to guard it.”

“What about this place?”

“Make the ventilation system drown it in the cloud so that nobody can get in.”

Christine gave a look that said ‘I am a moron’ and slapped her face.

“Oh but before you do grab one of those vending machines and a computer that we can use to make codes for it on. That way I can make it so I won’t run out of ammo when I get home.”

 

Another day later.

“So? How’re you feeling?” The courier asked Christine when she woke up after getting out of the auto doc.

“My head hurts but I think it worked.” She said as a floating brain in a jar entered the room. It had three monitors one of which was broken. The others had an eye displayed on one while the other had a mouth.

“Well of course it worked I designed the program for it. Sorry about before but most of the labs here were set to run themselves but with all the years of neglect their programing went caput.” The brain said.

“Thanks Dr. Mobius.” The courier said.

“You know that thing?” Christine asked when it left.

“Yup. He helped me get my brain back. He’s really a nice guy. He just puts on an act to keep the others in line. And before you ask no you don’t want to meet them. They aren’t exactly the picture of sanity.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

Two days later.

“Well this is it.” The courier said as they reached the cave.

“Ah, you finally made it boss. Good, this heat has been brutal on my already destroyed skin.” Raul said as they entered the cave.

“How have things been going with the computer?”

“Well we figured out that the people researching it had found many interesting things about it. And had some serious backing.”

“Such as?”

“Well first off…” Raul trailed off when a vault door came into view.

“Vault tech knew about this portal?” Christine exclaimed.

“Yup. And that’s not the only interesting thing we found. There were a lot of locked rooms and cells that had been locked from the overseer’s office. And for good reason.” Raul said as they approached a window.

There was something inside and when they approached it struck the window. It shocked everyone, but none more so than the courier, “That’s a Draugr!”

“You’ve seen those things before?” Ulysses asked

“In just about every burial crypt in Skyrim. They are undead Nords that for some reason are cursed to walk the crypts for all eternity.”

“Wait. Actual zombies?” Raul asked.

“No. they don’t eat anything and can’t turn another person into one just by biting them.”

“Well whatever they are, there is a lot of them. Or was, we have been opening one room at a time and slowly killing them all off. And let me tell you the weapons and armor we have been getting from them will get us a small fortune after we are done here.”

“Don’t count on it. Ancient Nord weaponry is worthless in Skyrim.”

“Who said anything about going to Skyrim to sell them? I was talking about selling them in a small shop I’m thinking about starting.”

“You really want to stay in New Vegas? In Skyrim you would probably make an awesome blacksmith. Heck, you could even get a potion to fix your skin, and your achy knees.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup. Now enough about this. Which way to the portal?”

“Right this way boss.”

They walked for a little while before Christine saw Veronica walking down a side hallway, “Ver… Veronica?”

Veronica turned towards her and the both stood there, and time seemed to freeze around them before they ran towards each other and embraced with a kiss.

“Hm… I always suspected that they had been together before Elijah tore them apart.” The courier said as she watched the two of them embrace after years of separation.

After leaving Veronica and Christine to ‘catch up’ Raul, Ulysses, and the courier finally reached the room with the portal.

Gannon was at one of the computers, “Oh hey, well I have good news about the portal… it works. But for some reason whoever built it put a strange feature on it. Once you open it to another portal it will only open to that portal again if the other one is used to contact it. Basically you used it to come here but until you go back the people in Skyrim won’t be able to open another portal to come here. Also apparently there is a time difference. Where you have been here for eight years it has only been eight weeks for them.”

The courier couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “So to them I have only been gone about three months?”

“Yep. That’s what it seems.”

“Urgh. Well then it’s a good thing I never got rid of my Sanguinare Vampiris. Otherwise that would totally be unfair.”

“Wait, you have what now?”

“Vampirism. It’s interesting really because when I got here I never felt the need to feed or had any bad reactions to sunlight. How do you think I was able to survive so much abuse? And don’t worry I know a man that can cure me, I only became a vampire to get an item from a place where no living being could go.”

“So we don’t need to worry about you trying to eat us when we get there?”

“Oh no, I would be seriously afraid if I were you because whatever effect this place has had on me will wear off once we get there and I will feel the full effect of going eight years without feeding. But don’t worry I have a couple blood bags in my pack that should keep me from killing someone when we get there.”

“Well at least we won’t need to worry about that.” Boone said from the corner he had been standing in.

“Oh shit, I just remembered, Boone when we get there, if you see any imperial troops, DON’T SHOOT AT THEM!!!! Yes they have armor similar to the Legion but they are in no way similar. Hell I’m actually a Legate in the imperial army.”

“Hm, great. Well I will be joining you in the trip there because I figure it would be a good place for me to get a fresh start.” 

“Well, it seems like we’re all going. Except for Rex. I sent him back to the king since he technically belongs to him.” The courier said.

“I’m going to miss him,” Melody said from the door to the room. She was holding Sargent teddy in her arms and was wearing a dress Freya had bought her.

“Me too,” The courier turned to Raul, “What’s the possibility of finding a decent sized generator and parts for it”

“Very good boss. This place has several little generators that can run on gas or even alcohol. Also there is equipment for a small solar plant.”

“Awesome. Well let’s go get those and get everything set up to go through once we open the portal.”

 

Two days later.

“How’s the portal analysis coming?” The courier asked setting the last crate down.

“We found the coordinates for Skyrim as well as some radios that will allow you to talk to us but only when the portal is open.” Gannon said.

“How long will it be open?”

“Until we close it. And before you ask we can come back and forth through it so that’ll make getting all the stuff there easier.”

“Ok. Ulysses and I will go through first and make sure it’s safe. After that we’ll call you guys and we’ll start brining stuff through. Now let’s all get a good night sleep so we’re prepared for tomorrow.”

 

The next morning.

“Uhg, That was the worst night sleep I have ever had” the courier said drinking a cup of what Raul said was coffee.

Cass looked at her, “I don’t doubt it. You’re about to return home after eight years of being stuck here,” Cass frowned, “Did you ever tell your wife about having to been turned into a vampire?”

“Yeah, before I left to explore that cave I told her and that I knew a man in Morthal who could cure me. I was actually going to pay him a visit on my way home.”

“OK everybody I’m opening the portal in 3… 2… 1…”

*vvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm* 

The portal buzzed to life and the courier’s heart lifted. She looked to Ulysses who gave her an encouraging head nod and they walked through.

The first thing she saw was Lydia standing next to Serana and she felt greater than she had in a long time.

That made the effects of eight years without feeding hit her all the harder.


	2. The Dragonborn Courier chapter 2

“Still nothing?” Lydia asked as she entered the makeshift room built around the portal.

It had been eight weeks since Serana had come running back to Solitude exclaiming that Freya, Lydia’s wife, had gone through a portal they had found while exploring a cave and that it had shut off after she had gone through.

“Nope. But we may have made some headway in translating those notes we found.” Tolfdir said turning to her, “Apparently the person who had made these notes lived in something called a ‘Vault’ and while a war was raging outside the residents were to investigate the portal on their end. That’s as far as we’ve gotten. Sorry.”

“It’s ok Tolfdir.” Lydia said, turning at the sound of the door opening. It’s was Serana. Ever since what had happened they hadn’t been on speaking terms. However a few days ago Serana had asked Lydia if she should get cured of vampirism and Lydia had said she didn’t care.

“Hey.” Serana said timidly. 

Lydia walked over to her, “How are you?” she said trying to at least be civil, feeling bad after being rude about such a sensitive topic.

“To tell the truth I feel…”

*vvvvvvvrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm*

The portal opened and they all turned to it. There was a moment of silence… then a person in strange armor came through. The armor was mostly covered by a big leather jacket that almost reached the floor. The helmet covered the person’s entire head and had what looked like big red eyes.

They just stood there for a moment and then collapsed on the floor clutching their stomach and yelling in pain. From the sound of her voice it was a woman. Serana was instantly by her side trying to get the helmet off when a man wearing a mask came through the portal and knelt next to her, “Move. Let me do this.” He said, his voice deep but confident.

As soon as the man started to remove the helmet Serana caught the woman’s scent and froze ‘It can’t be’ she thought and her suspicion was confirmed when the helmet finally came off and she stared at the face of the Dragonborn. The man reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled some kind of bag from it. He used a knife to cut a small slit in it and Serana instantly caught the scent of blood.

Serana got up and went over to Lydia, “Freya told you that I had to make her a vampire to enter the soul cairn right?”

“How is that important right now?”

“It’s important because I now know her scent anywhere,” Serana pointed to the mysterious woman who by now had gone unconscious, “that’s her.”

Lydia’s eyes widened, “Really!! Well what’s wrong with her?!”

The man turned to her, “She told us that she hasn’t felt the need to feed since she arrived in the Mohave Wasteland.”

“Well not feeding for eight weeks won’t have a reaction like this,” Serana said.

“She theorized that the hunger would hit her as soon as she got back. But what’s been eight weeks for you has been eight years for her.”

That stunned everyone in the room, “Eight… years…?” Lydia gasped.

“Yes. And from what I’ve heard she has missed you very much. You are her wife right?”

“Yes I am. And who might you be?”

“My name is Ulysses. I’m a friend the courier made some years back.”

“The courier?” Serana asked with a quizzical look.

“It’s the name many have taken to using when talking about her. Now if you don’t mind I think we should get her to a bed. And if you have a few hands to spare we have a lot of equipment with us that we’re bringing here.”

 

One day later

The Dragonborn awoke with a raging headache and a dry throat. She looked around her and found that she was in a small room on a bed made of furs. On the table next to her was a pitcher that from the smell was full of blood. She turned to reach for it then heard a voice, “Mama?”

She turned and saw Sofie was lying next to Lucia on a similar bed not too far away. The sight brought a tear to her eyes.

Upon hearing her sister, Lucia awoke and saw the Dragonborn on the bed and yelled, “MAMA!!” and they both jumped off the bed and tackled her.

“Sofie, Lucia… What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“Since mama was waiting here for your return we wanted to too.” Lucia said grabbing the pitcher and handing it to her.

The Dragonborn chugged the red liquid and set the pitcher down, “Thanks. Oh I’ve missed you and your mother so much,” she said bursting into tears and pulling both of them into a tight hugs, “there are no words to describe how much I’ve missed you.”

“Hey save some room for me,” they heard and looked over to see Lydia approaching. When she reached them she pulled the Dragonborn into a very deep kiss. When they pulled apart she pulled the three of them into her own big hug.

“You have no idea what I’ve been through in the last eight years.”

“Years? It’s only been eight weeks.” Lucia said pulling back.

“Not for me it hasn’t.”

Lydia’s face took on a grim look, “Were you ever with anyone else?”

“There was a woman whose job is what you’re asking about but all we ever did was talk. She actually kept me from blowing my brains all over the wall on several occasions.” The dragonborn said with a grim look.

“You would have taken your own life mama?” Lucia asked with tears forming in her eyes.

“At the time I was mourning the fact that I thought I would never see you all ever again. And I was usually drunk. *sigh* If you don’t believe me ask Boone or any of the others, except veronica she never even noticed. But they could tell you I never slept with her.” She said, directing the last part towards Lydia.

That seemed to put Lydia slightly at ease, “Hey, it’s a good thing that I did go and talk to her from time to time. Not only did she save my life numerous times, I saved hers. She was hooked on a painkiller mostly because she was in love with this one man but the owners of the casino she worked at owned her so they couldn’t be together. I actually helped her escape so that they could be together.”

Lydia smiled at that, “Always one to put the needs of others ahead of your own.”

“Yep. I may have been through a lot but I never lost my ideals.”

“Ugh, boss! Are you going to come out here and help us?!” Raul said from outside the door.

The dragonborn smiled, “Yes Raul, just… leave the mattresses for Lydia and I to move.” She looked at Lydia, “I brought us some new beds and,” she looked at the three of them, “another member for our family.”

 

Several days later. Solitude.

Veronica and Christine were walking through solitude. The day after they had arrived a priest of Mara, the goddess of love, had arrived at the cave and had told them that ‘Lady Mary had sent him a vision of their love’ and had asked them if they wished to be wed. They had agreed and the courier had given them one of her houses as a wedding gift. Now they were just waiting for everything to settle down before heading off to the house.

Ed-E was flying above them. He enjoyed this world. Whenever asked why he would play the recording of when some raider decided to use him for target practice. The queen had actually been quite taken with him when he had decided to go exploring the palace the day before. He had flown in through an open window and when a maid had seen him she screamed loud enough to almost break his audio sensor and make the guards think he was a threat. And then she had fainted.

It was only because of Queen Elisif that he hadn’t been smashed by one of the guards. So now whenever he went out he had to be accompanied by someone.

*ANNOYED BEEPS*

“Hey stop complaining. It’s your fault that you have to be escorted,” Veronica said, her understanding of his beeping always impressing Christine, “Remember, until people get used to us none of us are allowed to be alone.” She said.

A group of children ran up to them and stopped to gape at Ed-E, “Wow, What is it?” one of them asked.

“This is Ed-E,” Veronica said, giggling as Ed-E floated down to let the children touch him.

*HAPPY BEEPS THAT SOUNDS LIKE GIGGLING*

“Ugh, that thing is such an attention whore,” Christine said before putting a hand to her mouth, “Pardon my language.” She said.

“Yeah… but that’s why everyone loves him.” Veronica said leaning over to give Christine a kiss.

*Swoosh…Swoosh… Swoosh…*

“DRAGON!!!!”

Christine and Veronica looked up to see an actual dragon coming in for a landing. It was huge, considering that they had seen scorpions the size of cars in the Mohave, and it appeared to be mostly white with wings that looked almost torn up.

“It’s alright mun. I come in drem, in peace.” It said as it landed.

“Did that thing just talk?” Christine asked.

“Yes zofaas geim, I can talk.”

“What did you just call me?” Christine asked her fear of the creature forgotten at the thought that it had insulted her.

“Forgive me, my tinvaak, my speech with your kind sometimes gets intertwined with that of the dova, the dragons.”

“Oh. Ok. Well what did you call me?”

“I referred to you as scared one, frolaaz zey, forgive me.” It said giving what resembled a bow, “Now what is you for, your name?”

“My name’s Christine and this is Veronica,” Christine said as Veronica gave a small wave, “What’s your name?”

“I am Paarthurnax. Leader of the dovah. I am looking for the dovahkin, the dragonborn.” It said.

“The who?” Veronica and Christine said in unison.

“I believe you refer to her as the courier.” He said turning his attention towards Ed-E.

*Warning music*

“Calm down Ed-E. He’s probably just curious about what you are.” Veronica said.

“Geh, yes. I find this thing kusah, interesting.” Paarthurnax said.

“Well the ‘dragonborn’ went to Morthal to get cured of her vampirism.” Christine said.

“Ah nox hi, thank you,” and with that he took off and flew away.

“Veronica I love you dearly, but after that… I may leave and return to the world where the biggest thing you have to worry about isn’t bigger than a dump truck or has the ability to fly.” Christine said.

“Oh hahaha. You’d be running back to me in a week for both comfort at night and the knowledge that you won’t accidently wander into a cloud of radiation.” Veronica said.

“Whatever, get over here.” Christine said pulling Veronica into a kiss.

 

“Hello dearie, how’s grandma’s little angel today?” Lilly said to Lucia.

“Fine aunty Lilly.” Lucia said respectfully. The large nightkin had only been in Skyrim for less than a week and already all of the children in the city loved her. She always wore a smile and would hand out treats to everyone every now and again.

Do to her love of tending animals she had been asked to help take care of the horses in the solitude stables.

“Would you like a treat dearie?” Lilly asked, pulling a sweet role out of the old first aid kit she wore.

“Yes please!” Lucia said taking the role and taking a bite from it, “Thanks Aunty.” She said as she set her broom down and sat at the table.

“How are your chores coming Lucia,” Jordis the Sword-Maidin asked from the basement, “You know your mother asked you to finish before you had a treat.”

Letting out a sigh Lucia placed the sweet role on a plate and got back to sweeping.

“Don’t fret dearie, even grandma has chores to do down at the stables.” Lily said.

“Yeah but you get to work with horses, I’m sweeping a house.”

“Hey, working with horses isn’t as fun as it sounds, it’s hard work. You’re not just constantly brushing them, you have to muck out their stalls. That means removing urine stained hay, and possibly feces.” Jordis said from the stairs.

Lucia made a face, “Eeewww!!” she said.

“Grandma doesn’t mind. Because for every hour of gross work, there is an hour of fun work.” Lily said.

Lucia put the broom in a closet, “Done! My I eat the sweet role now?”

“Sure. Just remember, we have sparing practice in an hour.” Jordice said, “Oh and tell Melody that she WILL be joining us this time.”

 

“I count eighteen.” Boone said from his perch. He and Cass had accepted a bounty from the steward on a group of bandits and were weighing the odds.

“Well it’s not like their numbers count for much,” Cass, said loading her new lever-action shotgun with magnum rounds.

“Yeah well that doesn’t mean we can be stupid. Freya said that while not as crazy, these guys are just as ruthless as raiders back home.” Boone said, fixing a silencer to his rifle.

“So how are we going to do this? You take down the tougher ones from afar while I take care of the smaller ones and any animals?”

“Yeah… Wait a second!” he looked through the scope, “We got company. Looks like a group of those forsworn people. And they have a hag raven with them.”

“Oh then shoot one of the bandits and they may think the hag raven did it…”

“And the two groups will fight and then all we have to do is finish off the group that wins.” Boone finished for her.

He looked down the scope at an orc wearing heavy armor. ‘Heavy armor, probably hits just as hard, bandits may think he was taken out first to severely weaken them.’ He thought just before pulling the trigger.

 

“No! I will not have that creature in my camp.” The bandit chief said to the forsworn leader.

“Watch your tone! She doesn’t much care for people who disrespect her.”

*Slush!*

“What in the hells was that!” The chief said.

“Chief look!” one of his men said. He turned and saw Bratik, one of his men dead on the ground. His head looked like it had exploded.

“So now that thing has killed one of my men!” He screamed drawing his sword, “KILL THEM ALL!!”

 

“That was almost too easy.” Cass said watching the morons down below kill each other.

“Yeah,” Boone said putting his rifle away and pulling out a 10mm SMG, “Let’s give them twenty minutes to kill each other. Then go finish them off.”

“You got it.” Cass said, shooting Boone a wink.

 

Ulysses watched the world below. From the spot on the mountain he had an almost gods eye view. True he couldn’t see specifics but the view was better that the one he had in the divide.

“The dragonborn told me about your quest to carve your name in history.” One of the people known as the grey beards said.

Ulysses turned and saw that it was Arngeir, one of the first to greet him when he arrived seeking a quiet place to think, “Yes, I do. I have ever since the courier changed the fate of the divide with just a single device. It was unintentional but still, so much destruction came from the actions of one person. Though I wish to help people, not cause destruction.”

“Hm… Well if that is the course you wish to take there is a small Dunmer settlement north-east of Skyrim, there is a boat in Windhelm that’ll take you there. It’s a small settlement but the people there could use some help getting it going.”

“Sounds like a place to start.” Ulysses said.

 

“Welcome to Raven Rock. Please remember that while here you WILL abide by our laws. Stay out of trouble and enjoy your stay. If you need any information just ask any of the Redoran Guards or me.” A guard said, “If you need to find me ask someone where to find me. My name is Captain Veleth.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Ulysses said pulling his coat tighter around himself. He was willing to brave the cold to leave his mark but if it got any colder he may change his mind.

He came to the ‘town square’ and looked around; there was a woman working with a brewing stand, an orc demanding his money back from a merchant and another merchant whose wares Ulysses couldn’t tell.

“Listen I’ll get you your money.” The one merchant said to the orc.

“If you want your pretty wife to stay that way, you’d better.” The orc said before turning around and bumping full force into Ulysses, “Hey watch it!”

“I was standing here first. You bumped into me.” Ulysses said, his hand going to rest on the small revolver he kept on his hip in case he couldn’t use his main weapon ‘Old Glory’.

“You’d better watch yourself stranger. I’ve killed for le…”

*Bang*

Everyone in town stopped at the sound of the revolver.

“Ahhhh,” the orc screamed, “What was that?” he asked looking up at Ulysses, seeing the revolver.

“I don’t take kindly to threats. I’m feeling generous so I’ll give you this warning,” Ulysses said getting into his face, “Never do it again.” And with that he walked off towards the house the Courier said he could use.

 

The next day he walked out to the square and Captain Veleth spotted him and walked towards him, “While what you did yesterday is technically against the law, my superiors have told me to say thanks for helping get rid of that brute. He left last night after telling everyone who owed him money to forget about the debt.”

“Glad to help. Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“I believe Glover Mallory said he has a problem he needs some help with. He’s our blacksmith.”

Ulysses nodded and headed to the smiths shop.

“Hey there. Thanks for getting rid of that orc. Any chance of me getting a look of that weapon you used?” Glover asked.

Ulysses pulled the revolver out and handed it to the smith.

“This is amazing. Such a simple looking design, but I doubt I could ever make a replica of it.” He said handing it back.

“That’s a good thing. It’s weapons like this that destroyed the world I came from,” Glover looked confused, “I came to this world through a portal.”

“Ah, I was actually wondering what you meant by destroyed.”

“Imagine an explosion, with a radius three miles wide, the initial flash blinding any who see it, and heat that melted people up to ten miles away (I think.) and leaves and a toxic energy that stays for decades afterwards. Now imagine hundreds of those going off all over the world. Mine went through that.” Ulysses said.

“Wow. Sounds… bad. Enough of that, we can discuss that over drinks later. Did you need something?”

“Yes, I heard you had a job that needed done.”

“Yes a man by the name of Crescius Caerellius borrowed my Ancient Nordic pickaxe. I’ve asked him to return it yet he has yet to do so. I would like someone to get it for me. I’m too busy here to do it myself. You can usually find him in the old mine.”

Ulysses let out a sigh, “Ok, I’ll go ask him for it.”

 

Collage of Winterhold.

Arcade Gannon walked into the collage.

“Ah, hello there. How may I help you?” an elderly man asked. 

“Hello, my name’s Arcade Gannon. I would like to study, uhm, Restoration magic’s the one that has to do with healing right?”

“Yes it is,” a woman’s voice said from behind him, “And it happens to be my area of expertise.”

“Ah, Colette. How are you today?”

“I’m fine, but someone stole my research book again.”

“I’ll look into it myself. Anyways since he’s asking about it why don’t the two of you start your training while I start the search?”

“Yes I’m hoping to actually both use and research the art.” Gannon said.

“Ok then,” the woman said, “Then let’s get started.”

 

Solitude.

Raul made his way through the city. He had been looking for work for a while but nobody would hire him. He guessed that it was because he looked like he should be in the crypts. Sighing he headed up a set of ramps intending to join the Imperial army when a man’s voice called out, “Hey you. Come over here.”

Raul looked around and saw a blacksmith waving in his direction, “Who me?”

“Yes you get over here and help with this,” Raul ran over and the man pointed to something, “Just keep pulling on this, I need to get another hammer. The handle on this one broke.” 

The man quickly ran off and Raul stood there for a moment before a voice said, “He makes the arms and armor for the imperials.”

Raul turned to see Freya standing there, “Ah, boss. Where’ve you been?” he asked before noticing her color, “Huh, you look good.”

“Thanks. I got cured of my vampirism.” She said, pulling a hammer out of her pack and handed it to Raul, “I keep this in my pack in case I need fix my armor and can’t find a hammer around whatever forge I find in the closest town. Now let’s see if you have what it takes to be a blacksmith.”

Three minutes later Beirand (the blacksmith) returned with a new hammer to find the dragonborn teaching the strange looking man how to use the forge, “You wouldn’t happen to be looking for work would you?” he asked startling both of them.

“Yes I am actually.” Raul said turning to him.

“Well I need help filling the orders the imperials are giving me for armor. I can have a second everything built in a month. Till then the dragonborn here and I could train you. What do ya say?”

“… When can I start boss.”

 

Several years later.

“I’m home.” The dragon born yelled as she entered the house.

“Hello dearest,” Lydia said from the balcony.

“Hey mama!” Lucia and Sofie yelled from upstairs.

She went upstairs and sat at the table next to her wife, “Well I’ve made a decision. I’m retiring.”

Lydia looked at her, “What do you mean love?”

“Well, we’re wealthy enough to where we are financially secure and will remain that way for a long time, and… … … …” The she sighed and paused for a few minutes, “I’m tired Lydia. I’ve seen a lot of death in both this world and in the Mohave. I’m tired of it. So I’ve decided to retire from slaying bandits with Boone and Cass and maybe help you run the store.”

“That’s wonderful my love because…”

“Mama’s can we talk to you about something?” Sofie asked, Lucia was just behind her, holding her hand.

“Of course sweaty what about?” Lydia said looking at them.

“Well, um what would… I mean would it be ok if…” Sofie began.

“Sofie and I are in love!” Lucia quickly blurted, her eyes squinted shut and her face flushing red. “And we want to know if you would be ok with that.”

Melody was behind them, “I’m not part of this, but what is your opinion of that girl Svari that lives down the street?”

There was silence for a few moments before Freya started to softly giggle. Everyone looked at her and she started to openly laugh before getting up and pulling her daughters into a gigantic bear hug, “Of course I am. It’s not like its wrong or anything, because you aren’t blood sisters, and my opinion of Svari is that she’s a nice girl and I approve of her.”

Lydia smiled and got up, “Well since we’re on the subject of interesting family matters,” She took her wife’s hand, “I asked Tolfdir for a favor a short while ago and…” She placed her wife’s hand on her stomach.

“Lydia?” The dragonborn asked with her already big smile growing all the larger.

 

And so the Dragonborn’s journey ended.

Veronica and Christine moved into the house the dragonborn had given them. They too asked Tolfdir to help them have children. And they lived happily ever after.

Ed-E became the Queen’s favorite companion after the incident with the maid. She learned how to understand his beeping well enough that they often enjoyed many a conversation. He often would play music for her, both New Vegas (non-casino) music and music he would record at the Bards collage. He also would protect her and the future generations of kings and Queens from assassins.

Lilly enjoyed her job at the stables. She had been given a place to live with the courier so she mostly spent the money she made on gifts for her grandchildren. And when she ran out of her medication the courier told her to try small health potions. They worked and tasted a lot better than her old medication so she remembered to take them and eventually she actually started to change. She became a little smaller, and more normal looking until she was back to being completely human. The son of the stables owner not caring about her age married her and they had many children. But even after that she would buy treats for all the children in town from time to time. (Picture her voice going from its usual sound to a normal woman’s voice.)

Boone and Cass continued to be bounty hunters even after they too married. When they found out Cass was pregnant the courier gave them her house in Whiterun. They eventually made a family business of being bounty hunters and it lasted for many generations.

Ulysses’ exploration of Raven Rock mine eventually led to its reopening, causing the whole settlement to come back to life. His mission to cause a great change by himself complete, he stayed in Raven Rock for the rest of his life. He eventually married a Redguard woman named Niyya. They had four children one of whom would travel through the portal to the Mohave and eventually make their way to the divide. And though they survived they were forever changed. They would return home where Ulysses would know of their journey. The child would later join the imperial army and become one of its greatest warriors, and scouts.

Arcade Gannon would study Restoration for many years. He eventually returned to the Mohave to teach healing magic to The Followers of the Apocalypse. After this he returned to Skyrim and the collage where he would remain for the rest of his life.

Raul became Beirand’s apprentice, often getting tips and technics from the Courier. He eventually became the best Blacksmith in Skyrim, surpassing even Eorlund Gray-Mane himself, but he went to work for Lucia and Sofie when they started their shop. Even though he never married he always admitted that he loved Skyrim more than any place in the Mohave.

Lucia and Sofie would marry each other when they turned eighteen, and with their parents and Raul’s help started a shop. While still young Sofie had been taught blacksmithing by the Dragonborn while Lucia learned enchanting. Their shop became famous for the quality of its weapons and armor, and the enchantments placed on them. They too would have Tolfdir assist them in having children who would eventually take over the shop.

Svari and Melody would marry the week after Lucia and Sofie and became apprentices at Radiant Ramen. They would later make a side wing to their sister’s shop for making the greatest clothing in Skyrim.

Veronica having been cured of her vampirism became a full-fledged member of the dawnguard along with her mother who stayed a vampire to act as a liaison for vampires. Veronica would later marry Isran and bear him many children.

The Dragonborn did retire from the life of adventure. Having asked Paarthurnax to keep the dragons in line, the blades never had to ask for her assistance for slaying dragons. Her child would inherit her gifts and become the voice of the dragons to the people of Skyrim. And Freya would settle down with Lydia till the day she died. As part of her will she asked that bags of dirt be gathered from: Hoover Dam, The Sierra Madre, The Divide, The Big Empty, The Grand Canyon, Freeside, and where Benny had had her buried. To be placed in her tomb.

 

Thus ends the tale of the Dragonborn Courier. The one who had touched the lives of so many in two worlds. Forever remembered in tale and song as one of the greatest people of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, the whole time during the ending you were imagining the voices of all the different caractures. and do not fear for there is still more to come.


	3. The Dragonborn Courier Part 3

*soft snore*

“Hello…”

*snore*

“HELLO”

*loud snore*

“Hey! Wake the hell up!” Joana said, smacking Freya on the back of her head.

“Who’s there?!” Freya said, flipping around, sending Joana sprawling onto the floor, and waving the gun that she had snuck into Gomorra around.

“Nobody’s here, you had just fallen asleep… again.” Joana said, getting up off the floor and rubbing her backside.

“Sorry…”

“It’s not the first time I’ve fallen off this bed, and it certainly won’t be the last.”

“Also for falling asleep on you, but what can I say… you have magical fingers that can just work out all the kinks and soreness in my shoulders.” Freya said, rolling back onto her stomach.

“You need to take some time for yourself before you burn yourself out. Go over to the Ultra-Luxe, their baths and steam room are amazingly relaxing.” Joana said, climbing back into the bed and straddling the couriers back.

“I’ve been there, and you’re right, they are. But let’s talk about your contracted pupils, and your occasional involuntary spams,” she said, feeling Joana tense up, “Med-X kills quickly, Joana. I can help you know.”

She could feel Joana slump a little, “I didn’t think anybody could even tell.”

“Get off me and let’s talk about it.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Joana said, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I’ve been numb for so long. Ever since…”

“What?”

“Since… Carlitos.”

“Carlitos?”

“He’s the only man I’ve ever loved… You wouldn’t understand.”

The courier moved beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, “You’re half right, I wouldn’t understand being in love with a man. But I know what it’s like not being able to be with the one you love.”

“You do?”

The courier pulled a locket out from under the collar of her t-shirt and handed it to Joana. When she opened it she first saw two colored etchings of two girls that looked around the age of ten. Then she flipped the center and saw another of a woman. She was about her age and pretty in a female warrior type way. The last picture was of a man with red hair and a chiseled looking face.

“The man is Brynjolf, he’s the closest thing to a true father that I’ve ever had. The two girls are Sofie and Lucia, two girls I found living on the streets that I adopted, an action I never regretted. And the woman is Lydia… my wife.”

“What happened?”

“Well, several years ago, I live in a world called Tamriel, in a country called Skyrim,” Freya lifted her hand and flames appeared around it, “It’s a world where magic exists,” she made the flames go away and lowered her hand, “I had left the city of Solitude with my friend Serana to explore a cave for the queen and we came across a portal. There was a pedestal next to it and an activation crystal was on the ground beside it,”

“I used the crystal to activate it and, having used similar ones before, went through it. Bad move because it shut off shortly after I emerged into this hell.”

“Have you tried going back and reactivating the portal?”

“I will… once I have a few people to help with it. And once my work here is done. Now enough about me, tell me about Carlitos.”

“We met when I was working at the Wrangler. He brought me here to be close to him, but he got stabbed in the back by Cachino who wanted me for himself,” Her eyes began to tear up, “He’s… done things to me, horrible things. And now I’m the Omertas slave, and I don’t even know if Carlitos is even still alive.”

The courier pulled Joana close, and let her cry for a few minutes, during which she used a clairvoyance spell to look for Carlitos, finding him surprisingly in the Vault 21 hotel, ‘This guy has balls, I’ll give him that,’ she thought. “Joana I could look for him for you, and if he’s still alive I’ll tell him that you still love him.”

Joana looked at her, “Really, you’d do that for me?”

Freya smiled at her, “Have you ever heard someone say that they saw me turn someone in need down?”

“No but… nobody does anything for nothing… so what do you want? Caps, drugs, sex, straps? I’ll pay you however you want.”

Freya glared at her and slapped her, “What kind of person do you take me for?!” she yelled, “Have I ever asked for any of those things from you or other people?”

Joana stared at her, it was the first time she had seen the courier angry, and it was at her no less. And she had to admit that what she was saying was true. Joana had heard dozens of stories from countless people saying that they saw the courier doing loads of different things for so little money that it was amazing that she could feed herself, or whatever medical supplies that could be spared, “No… sorry it’s just that… I’ve been surrounded by greed and other evils for so long that the thought of someone being charitable towards me is surprising.”

Freya held her close, “It’s ok, and I’m sorry for losing my temper like that,” The courier stood and removed the shirt and sweat pants that she had been wearing and started to put on her Elite Riot armor, “I’ll find Carlitos for you, till then stay in here and keep your door locked,” she paused and looked over at Joana, she was a small woman with practically no muscle mass in her arms.

She sighed and used her Pip-boy to send a message to Ed-E and Boone telling them to get to Joana’s room. Several minutes later they arrived, “What’s going on?” Boone asked.

“Stay here and keep an eye on Joana, I should be back relatively soon but who knows who might try something.” The courier said, putting her pistol in its holster.

“Are you expecting trouble?”

“Maybe, you have your 10mm SMG?”

“Of course.” Boone said, pulling the weapon out of one of Ed-E’s many compartments.

“Good, I’ll see you guys in a little while,” and with that Freya walked out of the room and jumped the small railing and landing on her feet into the courtyard.

 

As the courier entered the Vault 21 hotel she felt as if the place seemed familiar, but she pushed the thought aside, ‘I have a job to do,’ she thought as she headed towards the dinner. She instantly spotted Carlitos… by trying to look inconspicuous he actually made himself look more so.

She walked over to him and asked, “Are you Carlitos?”

“Depends,” he said, “Who wants to know?”

“I’m here on behalf of Joana.”

That got his attention, “Joana, when did you see her, is she ok, is she in danger?”

“Calm down… she’s fine… for now, I just saw her and she wanted me to find out if you were even still alive.”

“Well I am, and if you’re up to it I even have a plan for getting her out of Gomorrah, if she even still wants me.”

The courier smacked him on the back of his head causing his hat to fall off, “If she didn’t want to be with you I wouldn’t be here.”

“True, for now just go to her and tell her I have a plan and see if she’s ready to get out of that hell hole.”

 

As the courier walked back through New Vegas she couldn’t help but think of how similar this was to when she was helping the temple of Mara help several couples who were in love get married even though there were people around them who were trying to prohibit it.

As she walked into the casino the bouncer asked, “Back already?”

“Yeah, two people are trying to conduct a business deal but don’t want the NCR to see them together. So they hired me and have me running the goods their trading to each other.”

“What kind of goods?”

“Nothing illegal they just don’t want the NCR to catch wind that their cutting them out of the profits. Their taxes are ridiculous.”

“That they are. Anyways you know the drill.”

The courier gave him the few weapons she couldn’t sneak in and headed to Joana’s room, ‘It’s not like I need the guns with all the spells I know,’ the courier thought as she made her way to the courtyard.

As she approached the room she heard the unmistakable grunting of Boone receiving a massage from Joana. She sent Ed-E a ‘Stand Down’ command through the Pip-Boy and yelled, “When I said to watch Joana,” she opened the door, “That didn’t mean get a message and have Ed-E guard the door.”

“Sorry. We got to talking about what you usually do when you get here and I thought a message sounded good.” Boone said. 

Even though he was distracted Freya had to give him credit for the fact that he was seated in front of and facing the door, “Well you’re still in a good tactical position so I’ll give you that.”

Boone nodded at her and Joana looked at her hopefully, “Well”

“Carlitos alive,” To say that Joana was relieved was an understatement, “He has a plan to get you out as well.”

“But where would we go? And I can’t leave my girls here.”

“Joana… we’ll only get one shot at getting you out of here. Now I can get everything we need set up for this, and remember Carlitos has a plan,” Freya put her hand on Joana’s shoulder, “I’ll get you out of here… I promise.”

Joana smiled at her, “I know, and thank you.”

 

Back at vault 21 Freya found Carlitos in his room, “We’re good to go,” she told him.

“Ok, we’re going to do this between midnight and dawn, that’s when Gomorra is the most packed, so the bouncers won’t notice a few people leaving,”

“It’d be good if we had some extra back up.”

“Agreed. Go to the Atomic Wrangler and look for two thugs known as the Beard Brothers. Tell them that I’m cashing in my chips.”

“Got it.”

“I’ll meet you in Freeside down the road to the right of the gate to the strip as you’re coming out.”

“Got it see you then.”

 

As soon as Freya entered the Atomic Wrangler she spotted the Beard Brothers. As she walked over to them the one with the larger beard turned to her and said, “Let me guess, you want to know how I got my beard to grow in so full and thick.”

“Sorry but no, though it would look good on a few old friends of mine. Do you know a man by the name of Carlitos?”

“What’s it to you?”

“He’s ready to cash in his chips.”

“Then Little Beard and I will have his back, just tell us the when and where.”

“The when is now and the where is down the street to the left of the gate to the strip wait for him there. The action will be tonight around midnight.”

“Ok, we’ll be there.”

 

“We’ll leave at midnight,” Freya said as she entered Joana’s room.

“Got it,” Joana replied, she was wearing a Pre-war spring dress and a fedora and had a pair of glasses hanging from the front of her dress.

“You talk to the girls you want to take with you?”

“Yes, they’ll be waiting in the lobby.”

“Ok,” Freya sat on the couch and rested her head back, “I’m going to miss our little sessions. I’ve seen several others and none of them come close to your abilities in regards to getting the kinks out of my muscles.”

Joana walked over to the couch and straddled Freya’s lap, “When we get settled and I know it’s safe I’ll send a messenger with a note telling you where we are.”

“Send the message to the king, that way he can have one of his boys give it to me.”

“Ok… sugar.”

 

At eleven forty-five Freya headed to the lobby and spotted the two girls Joana was taking with her. They were pretty much dressed just like she was only with different colored dresses and different hats, “Ok ladies,” Freya whispered to them, “Once the last of us gets here follow me closely. Got it?”

They nodded and Freya looked to the door that lead to a bar and stage area where Joana would be going through and started to count down. Luckily she emerged early and when she reached them they just walked out the front door, Joana and her girls stopping of course for Freya to collect her weapons.

After they were outside they made their way to the gate, trying to not look obvious, but once they were through the gate they started running for the rendezvous spot.

Freya spotted Carlitos and the Beards instantly. When they reached them Joana jumped into Carlitos’s arms and they spun around a little as they kissed, “Thanks,” he said to Freya, “Without you… oh shit,” he said.

Freya turned and saw four Omerta thugs coming their way with weapons drawn, “I got this,” she said walking to intercept them. One aimed at her but before he could do anything, “Fus-Ro-Dah” she shouted, releasing a wave of some kind that when it hit the four thugs they disintegrated as they flew backwards.

“Whoa,” Joana said as Freya turned back to them, “When you said you knew magic, I never imagined something like that.”

Carlitos looked at Freya, “Nice trick. Anyways as I was saying thanks for all the help, we wouldn’t have been able to do this.”

“No problem.”

“Now name your payment.”

Freya sighed, “As I told Joana, No payment necessary.”

“Wow, you really are one of a kind. See you around.”

As Carlitos walked over to talk to the beards Joana walked over to Freya, “Thanks again for all you’ve done,” she leaned in close and whispered, “I’ll never forget this,” and she kissed Freya on the cheek, then hand in hand she and Carlitos ran for the gates of Freeside.

 

A bump shook Freya out of her memories, “Sorry Qahnaarin, the skies here are odd and flying is a little strange. Especially with that armored dog strapped to my back,” Durnehviir said, referring to Rex and the fact that they were flying over the Mohave.

She had been on her way home from Morthal when out of the blue Rex, the King’s cyber dog, came running up to her with a letter tied to him. Having been in Tamriel for a week meant that a year had gone by in the Mohave, or so she thought, during which Joana and Carlitos had found a place safe enough to tell her about. But since she had left for Skyrim, when the King received the letter he couldn’t find her. 

But Rex, having seen her point out the portal location on a map had, after several attempts Freya guessed, got the king to realize that he knew where she went. So the king hired several Elite NCR Rangers to escort Rex on his Journey to the vault that the portal was in. Luckily there were several people from the Collage of Winterhold on the Mohave side and they helped with getting Rex to Skyrim.

And again luckily for him they opened the portals back and forth daily, which was causing the time in the two worlds to slowly line up. And Freya had learned that in fact, only a month had gone by. So the other Collage Mages on the Skyrim side used a spell to find Freya and had sent them on their way.

At the time she was getting cured of her Vampirism, and was alerted to their coming when the silence after the ritual was broken by gunfire and a half metal dog lunging into her arms. So now she was riding Durnehviir over the Mohave, a fact that she was enjoying, and was on her way to return Rex to the King, stay at the Lucky 38 for the night then find Joana and see if she would like a new start in Skyrim… and give her a message.

After a while she could see New Vegas coming into view, “Now remember, circle around a few times while roaring then land on a roof where I’m at.”

“Got it Qanaarin.”

“How much time would you say that you have left?”

“An hour I think.”

“Ok… Let’s land then tomorrow I’ll summon you.” Freya said.

 

The next day after Freya summoned Durnehviir she used her Whirlwind sprint Thu’um to help get to Freeside where she launched a flare as a signal to start the show. As Durnehviir approached she used her Pip-Boy to Hack into the King’s School of Impersonation’s speaker system to play a recording she had made with Ed-E.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsnRQJxanVM) 

As Durnehviir began to land she started the song as he landed on the roof. By now the King had come outside to check out what was going on. Freya then entered that section of Freeside as a long note played, and Durnehviir summoned undead creatures as the Lyrics began. She was wearing her Deaderic Armor and the Nahkriin dragon priest mask, as well as using two swords, so the sight of her nimbly dogging attacks while releasing a flurry of attacks that could only be described as a whirlwind of metal was something that would cause people to be amazed for years to come.

As the lyrics lost their volume Durnehviir used his fire Thu’um which she blocked with a ward spell, and as he came down to street level she used her Dragon Aspect Thu’um then followed it with Dragon Rend. Durnehviir then attacked with fire again as the Lyrics picked back up, as he ceased his attack (2:24) Freya stood from a crouch as flames raged around her then lunged forward for another flurry of attacks and after a carefully timed attack he faded back to the Soul Cairn but looked like he burned away to nothing.

“I’ve known only one person with the know how to hack my places music system,” The King said walking over to Freya, “I was beginning to wonder if Rexy found you.”

Freya removed the mask and smiled at him, “Yeah, he jumped right into my arms as the rangers you sent with him were shooting a frostbite spider.”

The King frowned, “They were shooting a spider?”

“A spider as tall as but half the size of that car,” she said pointing to one of the many burned out cars.

The king shivered despite the heat, “I hate spiders and that sounds like a nightmare come true. Now what was that thing?”

“Well as you no-doubt guessed it was an actual dragon. A friend of mine actually. Don’t worry I didn’t actually kill him, just sent him back to a place called the soul Cairn. Nasty place. I just wanted to make a big entrance.”

“Well you did. So big in fact that you deserve to be a king.”

Freya smiled, “Thank you, I won’t forget this.”

“Better not, now let’s go get some grub while you tell me an awesome tale of adventure and how you came to be friends with a dragon.”

“Ok, but then you have to help me find out where,” she held up Joana’s letter and pointed to the location written on it, “this is.”

 

“… and as the sun rose the next day Caesar awoke to find that the men who commanded his troops, who were to be waiting for him at the start of every day, were nowhere to be seen. And he found out why when he left his tent. Everywhere he looked his men lay on the ground, either ripped to pieces or slain by their comrades. But a lone figure stood in the arena… His Legate.”

“When Caesar called out to him he didn’t respond so he when down and entered the arena, springing the trap waiting for him. As he shouted his demand to be released at the gate he failed to see his Legate approaching him till he was right behind him with his sword raised. As Caesar turned and realized his death was imminent, the sword started its down swing, just as I released the Legate from my control. Thus he watched as he cut his leader, the only person on Earth he respected, in half,” Freya said, finishing the story of when she finished off the legion. The king had asked about it after she finished her story of how she met Durnehviir.

“Wow, I can’t think of any other way that that would be a more fitting of an end for Caesar than being slain by his own Legate,” The King said.

“Yup well, it wasn’t too hard to do since their minds were so weak.”

“Well no matter, I thinks it’s high time I show you where you’re heading,” the King snapped his fingers and one of his men brought in a woman who appeared to be a member of The Followers of the Apocalypse. “I knew you would need help finding the place so I asked the folks over at the old Mormon fort to send someone over who could help.”

The woman unfolded a large map and pointed to a spot on it, “The location you’re going to want to be going to is here. It’s a small settlement but a very well defended one just south of Las Angelis.”

“Huh, ok well this’ll take a while… you wouldn’t happen to know anyone who sells horses would you?”

“Nope sorry, but there is a man who does… here” she pointed to a spot about twenty miles east.

“Ok, then.”

“Well it was nice seeing you again, but I think that this may be good bye,” the King said, extending his hand.

“It was an honor.”

 

About two weeks later

As Freya approached the colony that Joana was in, she could see the people closing the gate and aiming guns at her, “State your business stranger!” someone yelled.

“I’m looking for a woman who lives here!” she shouted.

“She got a name?”

“Joana!”

One of the men lowered his gun, “Courier?!”

She pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at him, “That you Carlitos?”

“Open the gate! She’s a friend. Possible one that can fix our raider problem!” he shouted.

As Freya entered she saw a woman weaving her way through the crowd. Her face lit up and she slid off her horse just as Joana reached her and pulled her into an embrace, “I was beginning to worry that my message hadn’t reached you.”

“Yeah well there was a time difference between here and Skyrim. It’s lesser now but still.”

“So you managed to get back to your family?”

“Yes, but now I’m here to ask if you want a better new start to life.”

Joana looked at her, “What do you mean?”

“Well I helped you and Carlitos before, but I don’t do anything half done. And while I visited New Vegas on my way here, a friend of mine whom I helped put in charge of Gomorra, told me that they were still looking for you two,” Joana’s face fell, “But if the two of you come with me back to Skyrim, they’ll never be able to find you.”

“But we’re all set up here.” Joana said before Carlitos jumped into the conversation.

“And Joana’s pregnant so she can’t make the trip, even on horseback.”

Freya looked at Joana, “Huh, congratulations.”

Joana looked sullen, “It’s our third attempt, and we’ve had two scares on this one already.”

Freya thought for a moment then turned and shouted “DURNEHVIIR!” and Durnehviir appeared outside the gate.

“Yes Qahnaarin.” He said surprising everyone.

“How quickly can you get her,” she said pointing to Joana “back to New Vegas?”

He looked at Joana, “She is with child. And unstably at that. The ride shall be at least a full day, and then she’ll have to wait for you to catch up.”

“I brought several health potions with me that should allow her to keep from having to many problems.”

“In that case it’ll actually be quicker if she went through to Skyrim.”

“Ok then, Joana you’re going now while Carlitos and I stay to take care of that raider problem I heard him mention. When you land at the cave ask for Tolfdir, he’ll take care of you.”

 

The next day Freya and Carlitos set out for the raider camp which was actually located along the route her Pip-Boy mapped out. 

“So…” Freya said as they road, looking for an ice breaker, “You and Joana are trying to have children?”

“Yeah, but each time that she miscarries… *sigh* I see the light in her eyes die a little. I swear though,” he said, looking at Freya, “A lot of that light returned when she saw you.”

Freya smiled, “I am probably the only person that didn’t use her like a piece of hot ass. I may have hired her… a lot, but we mostly spent our time talking, and just having as much fun as we could have in that room of hers. A lot of the time I was having her message the soreness out of my muscles.”

“She does have magical fingers.”

“Oh yes, she could make me go from a tense, sore, and battered shell of a woman after a week of fighting in the wilds of the waist lands, to a blubbering, mewling, moaning mess. I bet that if anyone ever heard us, or me I should say, they’d have thought we were having sex.”

Carlitos laughed, “I wouldn’t doubt it. She started a small business doing that and let me tell you… every woman with a husband who sees her started sitting in the corner, amazed at how she reduces them to jelly.”

Freya laughed, “Well it looks like we’re getting close so tell me a little about this bandit group.”

“Popped up a few years ago, and the leader is ruthless, more so than any other bandit leader. But we got a report from our scouts that he’s only sober the day before, during, and after a raid. And apparently he never speaks to anyone face to face.”

“So basically a drunk who trusts nobody.”

“Yup.”

“Well according to my Pip-Boy we’ll be arriving at sundown. Any other knowledge about this guy?”

“Just that he used to be high up in Caesars Legion,” Freya smiled and started to chuckle evilly, “What?”

“I know who he is.”

“You do?”

“Yep, he’s the only man I let live after I killed Caesar and his legion.”

“Wait… that was you?”

“Yep, and the only one I let live was his Legate after I used a spell on him and made him kill Caesar.”

“Damn… that’s cold.”

“Oh it gets better. I released my control of his mind just as he cut Caesar in half so he would watch as he couldn’t stop his blade.”

“That’s awesome. You deserve a medal for that one.”

“I actually got one from President Kimball… of course he then tried to have ten snipers shoot me in the head for being an actual Vampire at the time. It’s a good thing I saw into his mind and used the mind control spell to make him not give the signal. That was several days before I helped Mr. House completely take over Vegas.”

“Well then this should be fun.”

 

Night had fallen as they rode up to the compound. It was of sturdy enough build, and even had patrolling sentries.

“Who goes there?” one of the guards at the gate yelled.

“Tell your master that ‘The Courier’ has come for him.”

“Ha! A mere messenger? He will laugh as he comes to destroy you.”

“Tell him I’m here and see what happens.”

Several minutes later the guard returned with an expression that screamed ‘what the hell did I just see?’

“Well?”

“He went chalk white then yanked my gun out of my hands and blew his brains out… Who the hell are you?”

“I’m the one that made him kill Caesar.”

“Nobody could make him do anything.”

“I had used vampiric powers to do it, and slaughter the Legion. Now pack up and leave this place. Go south into Mexico.”

And with that they continued on their way.

 

Joana was pacing through the medical center of the Vault. It had been two weeks since Freya had sent her on the dragon to this place and she was growing worried. And the trip had been scary as hell since the dragon looked about as healthy as a feral ghoul.

But he HAD been good company, when she could hear him over the sound of wind rushing passed her ears.

Tolfdir entered the room and looked at her, “The dragonborn is the best fighter in Skyrim, and from what I hear this world as well. I’m sure that theiy’re fine. Now lie down before you tire yourself out.” He said directing her to a bed. 

Joana had at first been worried about the state of the place but had been impressed when she saw one of the mages that had begun living here using magic to make the place like new. She let out a sigh and did as the man said knowing that he knew what he was talking about having heard him tell a few tales of women who had had trouble with still births in Skyrim, but thanks to him were able to finally have normal pregnancies.

Joana was almost asleep when she heard the unmistakable sound of the vault’s door screeching open. Her heart started to race with anticipation and a few minutes later Carlitos walked into the room. Joana tried to stand but he rushed over to her, “No no no, take it easy Joana. We’re fine.” He said pulling her into an embrace.

Freya watched from the door, smiling. 

Before she had left for the cave with the portal she had bought a small spot in Solitude to build a new house. She had been asked to remove some large rocks in the residential area and after she had Queen Elisif had moved three venders to the now open area so Freya had bought the small area that opened up, and she had begun the process of digging into the ground to create a multi stage basement for everything from some smithing and enchanting to potion making and spell teaching.

She was planning on making the house have four levels for ample room to store equipment they made, since she heard her daughters talking about making a shop that sold enchanted weapons that they would make. Freya enjoyed watching her daughters while they were scheming this, they almost looked closer during these times.

Joana looked over and saw Freya deep in thought, “When we get to Skyrim, where will we live?”

Freya focused back on the two lovers in front of her, “Don’t worry, you can stay with me and my family till I get our new house build, which should only take abooouuuut… a month. Depending on how easily gathering the resources goes.

 

*Soft snore* 

Joana rolled her eyes as Freya one again fell asleep while receiving a message. So she carefully got off the bed and moved to the small table on the balcony in the house. She had to admit that while they wouldn’t have all the small things that made life in the Mohave easier, she liked Skyrim. It had a certain charm to it.

She heard a door open and close and looked down to see a woman enter the house. She was about six foot two, with long black hair, a nice athletic body, and was wearing a dress that made her curves scream out to any that looked at her, especially her breasts. Then she looked up and Joana recognized her.

It was Lydia. Freya’s wife, “Hi, I’m Joana.”

“Hello… what’re you doing in my house?” Lydia asked.

“Freya said that my husband Carlitos and I could stay here till you get your new house built.”

Lydia walked up the stairs and saw Freya asleep on their bed wearing clothes she had brought from the place called New Vegas, “Huh, she doesn’t usually sleep at this time of the day.”

“Yeah well she was tense after we got here so I offered to give her a message,” Joana looked at her, “She did tell you about me right, and how she had helped me in the Mohave?”

That’s when Lydia realized who she was, “Wait, your that Joana?! Yeah Freya told me a little about you. Mostly how you kept her from…” Lydia trailed off.

“Killing herself out of sorrow.” Joana finished, looking slightly sad, “When I first saw her enter the courtyard at Gomorra I could tell she was in some kind of pain by the way she was drinking. So I walked over to her and offered to ‘show her a good time’,” Joana looked ashamed, “It’s how I had been forced to live at the time, anyways due to her being beyond drunk she really didn’t understand me so I took her by the hand and led her up to my room.”

“Once there I locked the door and knocked her out cold. For the next week I nursed her back to health. Half the time of which she spent crying and saying three names. The day she agreed to help me was when I learned that they were yours and your daughter’s names. So from then on about once a week she would come and see me to talk, play some of the old games that I had in the room, or like today get a message to work out the soreness of her muscles.”

That made Lydia smile, “Hm she’s asked me for a message before but these hands are meant to hold a sword and beat a man to death, not work out kinks. She actually asked me to stop after less than a minute.”

Joana snickered, “Yeah she’s a hard customer to please.”

They both laughed and talked for hours, neither noticing that Freya had woken up and was watching them with an amused grin on her face.

 

Several months later

“Come on Joana push, you’re almost there,” Freya shouted, Joana was a month early and there had been too many scares during her pregnancy.

“That’s it!” Freya said, as the new baby started crying. She handed it to Colette who began washing it.

“Is it a boy or girl?” Joana asked, her breathing shallow.

“It’s a girl,” Carlitos said.

“Good… I…”

“She doesn’t look good Freya help me, Colette take Carlitos and the baby out of here.” Gannon yelled.

As the three left the room Freya tried using restoration magic to keep Joana stable to no effect while Gannon gave her a shot of something.

Twenty minutes later it looked like they were going to lose her…

Then Freya thought of something.

She had once used one of the dragon souls she had absorbed to enhance the power of a fireball spell to blast apart a wall in a fort back when Skyrim was in the middle of a civil war, “Gannon… stand back.”

“But…” he tried to argue, but when he looked at her he could see the power in her eyes, so he stepped back.

Freya started the healing spell and siphoned the power from one of the dragon souls into it. Gannon watched as she began to glow from the power.

Then…

Freya released it all into Joana. The light became so bright that Gannon had to cover his eyes, and the force of it threw him back and shattered the windows. 

It lasted less than a minute and when it was over Joana looked as if she had actually became a few years younger.

“It worked,” Freya said, she looked at Gannon, “Tell them that they can come back in.”

“I decided on a name,” Joana said as Carlitos entered the room with their daughter.

“And what would that be?” He asked.

“Freya Courier.”


	4. The Dragondorn Wanderer Part 1

“So tell me again why we’re here.”

“Because Paarthurnax said he sensed another dragonborn when we opened up the portal to this site.”

“But… in this world… how?”

“I don’t know. How am I one? Come on now, I wanna get this done quick.”

And with that the duo set out from vault one hundred in search of the possible dragonborn.

 

“The air here smells… dangerous,” Fawkes, the wanderer’s super mutant friend, said.

“Yeah well, that’s life for you out here,” Katie said. Katie, aka the Lone Wanderer, was currently investigating a strange creature sighting near a brotherhood of steel outpost to the north of DC.

“Do we have any other intel from the outpost other than, it was big and could fly?”

“Nope,” Katie said, rubbing her forehead as another headache hit her.

“Are you still having the strange dreams?”

“Yeah, and I think that they’re getting worse.”

“What do you see in these dreams?”

“A woman wearing… what looks like power armor but made from something else. And when I see her, a strange feeling comes over me, like she makes me feel the same feeling of love that I had for my father.”

“Like how one would feel towards a sister?”

“That’s it,” they stopped and looked out across a field of grass, “Let’s bag this mission for now, and go home. I’m not feeling up to running around to find some mythical creature.”

 

“Ah hello. Welcome to our home I am Vance, leader of this flock. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“My name is Freya, this is my friend Serana. We are looking for a woman and we have reason to believe she visits here often.”

“Well we have several people who visit us from time to time most of which are women.”

“She’ll be different from any other person you’d have ever seen.”

“In what way?”

“She’ll be a warrior of unimaginable power and ability.”

“Hm, I do know of one person like that. Though I do not know where she lives, but ThreeDog might.”

 

As Katie returned to her house in Megaton she was instantly greeted by Dogmeat, the dog she had found in a junkyard, and her wife Amada, “You’re home sooner than I thought you would be.”

“I really wasn’t feeling up to traveling.”

“Headaches again?”

“Yeah.”

“Well go ahead and lay down upstairs and I’ll cook us up some dinner.”

 

“How’s it going wasteland, this is ThreeDog, aaaaawwwwwww, and you’re listening to Galaxy News Radio,” The man next to Freya said, “Ok kiddies listen up. I have here a special guest. She says she’s looking for someone who can only be described as the best warrior in the DC area. So good in fact that they can’t even be considered normal. Now does old ThreeDog know someone like that? The answer is yes by-”

Freya ripped the mike out of his hands, “Listen up… uh, whatever your name is. You need to find me, go to the,” Freya looked at the map a Brotherhood of Steel paladin had given her of their outposts, “Citadel. I know you must be tired because of the visions you have in your dreams, but you need to find me so I can help you… my sister.”

“Sister? But her old man James only had one kid before his wife died.”

“I’m not her sister by birth, but by a connection that transcends this world and mine. She is not just some ordinary person who was thrust into a life and death situation, and just happened to thrive. No… Like me, she is a Dragonborn.”

“We’ll keep you all informed of what that is, but for right now, Katie if you’re listening to this, get to the Citadel. This sounds about as important as finding your old man was, and we all know that turned out for everybody. And If you can’t walk, have your buddy Fawkes carry you.”

“Expand your mind and look for me sister. If you can’t come to me then I’ll come to you but you must send me a message.”

 

“She is in no way fit for travel of any kind,” Doctor Church said. Amada had gone to fetch him after hearing the message on the radio and had asked him to look her over.

“Then if she can not go to the woman who offers help, and she can not contact her, then I shall go and fetch her myself.” Fawkes said.

“But Fawkes, the Brotherhood would shoot you on sight,” Amada said.

“They shall not, for many weeks ago, a Scribe and his assistants modified a suit of power armor to fit me. They told everyone that if they see me and my power armor they are to let me into the Citadel.”

“Did Elder Lions approve of this?”

“He is the one who ordered the power armor be made.”

*sigh* “Ok, get the armor on then move as fast as you can.”

“I shall travel along the river. That should get me there before sundown tomorrow,” Fawkes said, pulling his power armor out of one of the lockers.

 

Freya was sitting in a conference room with Elder Lions and his head paladins and Scribes, “So you say you’re a part of the Vegas branch of the brotherhood?” Lions asked.

“Yes, they’re numbers are really low due to the NCR’s campaign against them.”

“What’s the state of their arms and armor?” a scribe asked.

“They have more weapons and armor than they have people.”

“Then I say that if they are hated in the Mohave, let them move here with us to help us eradicate the super mutant threat.”

“Not all are evil you know.”

Lions spoke up, “We do know this, for we have met two who-”

“SIR!!!! Fawkes has shown up, he says that Katie is too weak to travel, and has been asleep for three days in her house in Megaton!”

“Then ready one of our captured vertibirds, and get this… Where’d she go?”

They all headed to the courtyard just as Freya shouted, “DERNUHVIIR!!” then out of nowhere a dragon appeared out of nowhere, “Serana, you stay here. I’m going to find my Dovahkiin sister,” And with that she mounted the dragon and took off into the skies.

 

Amada was sitting by Katie’s side. Butch had come asking why she hadn’t returned to the Vault to check up on everyone and she had sent him back with a message to have everyone write down of any problems then to return with them. 

She was about to get up when she heard what sounded like giant wings beating. There was a few minutes of screaming and what sounded like gun shots before a loud deep voice said, “I am not your enemy.”

There was some muffled shouting before Amada heard the gate opening. Then the silence was broken when a woman in what looked like a suite of armor walked in. She stared at Amada before making her way up the stairs to Katie’s bedroom, “Finally, I’ve found you my sister,” she said walking over to Katie.

She removed one of her gauntlets and used a knife to slice her hand, “My blood,” she then sliced Katie’s hand, “Your blood,” then pressed hers against it, “Our blood. Feel the power in my blood. Feel the magic, the energy, the knowledge. Let it all flow through you, use it to heal yourself, and to discover where you truly belong.”

 

As this was going on Katie’s mind exploded with images of Freya’s past. When she discovered that she was a dragonborn, when she married Lydia, her time in the Mohave wasteland, her knowledge and her control of magic.

“It’s…”

“Yes sister?” Freya’s voice sounded in her mind.

“All that you have done… you remind me of myself.”

“It’s one more way that we are alike, we both want to help others.”

“I’m tired.”

“Sleep now sister. I shall be here when you awaken.”

And with that Katie slept peacefully for the first time in months.

 

She dreamed that she was flying.

As she looked around she saw that she was riding a dragon over someplace that wasn’t the wasteland because it was green, and looked like it was full of life.

The dragon she was riding looked old. His scales were white, his wings looked torn, but he had an aura around him that reminded her of her father.

“Kolos... kolos Zu'u?” She asked, surprised that she hadn’t spoken in English.

(Where… where am I?)

“Ah, Dovhkiin. I see your sister Freya has found you at last. Welcome to Skyrim.” The dragon said.

“Wo los hi?”

(Who are you?)

“I am Paarthurnax. Leader of the Dovah”

“Vir drey zu'u ofaal het?”

(How did I get here?)

“You haven’t come here, this is merely a vision. Like the ones I have been using to try and contact you with. But they didn’t work because you weren’t in tune with magic.”

“Ahrk Freya... dii briinah... hiif zey wah gevoth voth lu?”

(“So Freya... my sister... helped me to connect with magic?”)

“Yes, she did. She shared all her experience with magic, the Thu’um, and the roads she has walked with you.”

They flew over a city overlooking a harbor. There was some commotion down below before the people seemed to realize that it was Paarthurnax, “If you want we shall fly down there so that you may meet your sister’s family. Your body I made from magic so don’t worry about them not seeing you”

“Vir fen nust mindoraan zey? tinvaak ko. .. Zu'u dreh ni orin mindok fos tinvaak.”

(“How will they understand me? I talk in. . . I do not even know what talk. ”

“I shall ask for the flying machine. He shall translate for you.” He said, landing in front of a large house.

As Katie got down off of his neck she noticed what she was wearing for the first time. She appeared to be wearing a white silk dress that hugged her curves but didn’t make her feel like she was leaving nothing to the imagination. She knew the white color had something to do with proclaiming innocence which she though was odd considering how much death she had been exposed to. She also noticed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Before she could dwell on it the house opened and a woman stepped out followed by… an Enclave eye bot? “Vir drey atruk med tol ofaal het?”

*Whir, beep beep, click* “How did something like that get here?”

“My wife brought it with her from the Mohave,” The woman, Lydia, said, “You must be the other Dragonborn that Freya went to find.”

“Geh Zu'u los. Dii faan los Katie, to pogaan egnah wah faan zey naalein rovaniik.”

‘Yes I am. My name is Katie, though many prefer to call me the lone wanderer.’ The robot repeated.

“It’s nice to meet you Katie, come on inside, we were just feeding the babies.”

As Katie entered the house she spotted several women seated around a table, each with children ranging from what looked like newborns to two year olds.

One looked up as they entered, “Oh hello, you must be the one everybody’s talking about.”

They all looked up, “Wow, you do surprisingly look a lot like Freya. Well you have similar hair style, as well as a certain look in your eyes,” one of them said. She wore what looked like a yellow dress and was next to a man Katie assumed was her husband, “I’m Joana, and this is my husband Carlitos.”

“Yo.”

One woman, who looked like she was on some serious steroids and was slightly purple said, “Hello dearie, you should put some clothes on before you catch a cold. Grandma wouldn’t want that now would I?” she asked in a crokie voice.

Katie gave Lydia a raised eye brow, “She’s a nightkin who for some reason appears to be reverting back to human.”

After everyone introduced themselves Katie started to feel tired, “Dovahkiin, your time here grows short, soon you shall return to where you are from. Hopefully we shall meet again soon, in fact we shall, for you must come here for training for control of the power that flows through you so that you don’t become ill again,” Paarthurnax said.

And several seconds later Katie blinked and found herself in her bed, in her house in Megaton.

 

As she opened her eyes she could tell that she must have fallen back asleep after returning from the vision. She felt around and found herself in her bed next to Amada, they were both wearing a matching set of nightwear that she had found, and she had an IV in her arm. 

She pulled it out and put a gauze wrap around it. She then snuck out the side door she had had Moira build then walked over to Lucas Simms’s look out spot. It connected to the walkway along the wall where he patrolled every hour or so.

When she got to his perch overlooking the town she sat in a small chair and rested her head on her arms which she perched on the railing.

“May not be much to look at but the view is better than a lot of others around these parts,” Lucas said, walking up behind her.

“It’s a good view, I just have a big decision on my mind.”

“I heard. Either leave the dusty irradiated wastelands, or give up a chance to live in a lush green beautiful world.”

“And I can’t leave because I have too many responsibilities here. So many people depend on me to survive.”

“And we got along just fine before you came out of the vault. Listen, get your affairs in order and have the brotherhood help with anything that has to do with supplying people-”

“That’s about all of the things that I have to do, but there are many people who’ll only trust me and the supplies I bring. Like the kids in Little Lamplight, *Sigh* I just don’t know what to do. Then there’s Amada. She’s the overseer of the vault, she can’t just leave.”

“Well now maybe one of the Brotherhood scribes could take over for her. I’m sure that they would jump at the opportunity do to the information in their computers,” Katie just sighed again. She shivered then felt Lucas drape a blanket over her shoulders, “Don’t stay out to late now, even with all the destruction… winters are still cold enough to kill if you stay out too long without the proper clothing,” and with that he went back into his house.

When Amada awoke the next morning she found a note on the bedside table, ‘Making the rounds, will be back in a few days. Need to think.’

 

“Hey mungo, how’s it going?” Princess asked as Katie approached Little Lamplight.

“Not bad, I need to talk to mayor Mcreedy,” Katie replied as she entered the gate.

“I’m over here, what’ya need,” he asked in his usual rude manner.

“I need to talk to you about possibly accepting the servos of a new delivery person for the strange meat, and buffout.”

“Why?”

“Because I may need to leave for a while and I won’t be able to make deliveries.”

Mcreedy thought about it for a minute, “Do those brotherhood of steel folks have any kids working for them?”

“Uhm, one. He’s a… I don’t know what he does.”

“Well, have him make the deliveries and we’ll be fine.”

Katie smiled, “Ok.”

“Ok, now go find a place to sleep. You look like you haven’t in a while.”

 

Freya was listening to Agatha’s radio station, marveling in how well she played for someone who never had any lessons, ‘I should bring Ed-E here to record her. Hell maybe record Threedog’s voice and start my own radio network in Skyrim. Or at least something so the long-ass walks and hoarse rides seem less boring.’

“Before I begin my next song I have a message for Katie, AKA the lone wanderer. Now I’ve heard that you are trying to break your ties to this place so that the decision you need to make of staying or leaving will be easier, but you needn’t worry so much sweetie. Yes people here depend on you but that doesn’t mean you need to carry that burden alone. You’ve made many friends who can help you if needed,” Agatha said, “Now this next song is a dear favorite of mine.”

 

Katie walked into Ashur’s office in the Pit, “Hey Ashur, how’re things going here?”

“Very well, after the rebellion was put down and my wife could focus on her work, a cure to the mutations that plague this place was found. Now the people no longer must worry about becoming trogs. And with you clearing the steel mill of… everything we’ve begun expanding into it to salvage what we can”

“And what of the people?”

“After the rebellion I hired several people to inform me which of my guards were sadistically tormenting the people, I fire all that are found guilty of these acts. And with all our weapon and ammo production, several traders now visit us, the better food seems to have made the people less quick to hate. All in all, thanks to you, we are thriving.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. It’s one less weight I need to carry.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve worried that what I did might have hurt more people than it helped.”

“In the beginning, people did hate you, but you helped to open my eyes with just how bad the people were suffering. In the end you helped in a roundabout way, and the steel ingots that you found were a large help to the people. They lightened the work load considerably, so much so that many sing praises to you because of it.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that I did something to help.”

Ashur walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You’ve did more for us in a week than I was able to do in several years. You seem to feel like the weight of everyone else’s problems are yours to carry, but they aren’t. I’ve heard of all the things you’ve done to help the people, and I believe that you deserve to do whatever you want to do.”

There was a moment of silence before they heard crying in the next room. Katie smiled and pulled a stuffed bear out of her bag gaining a smile from Ashur.

 

“News time children,” Threedog said into his microphone, “I’ve been getting reports from all over the wasteland that the Lone Wanderer, has been visiting all of the people she’s helped since she left the vault. Mostly to be told that she’s done a good job and that she can take a break if she wanted to. Listen kid, now that the Brotherhood is back to one group AND has gotten reinforcements they can take care of the DC wasteland. Plus with all the tech and vertibirds they salvaged from the Enclave they got everything taken care of. That’s not to say that you won’t be needed again in the future but for now, it’s ok… you can let go. That Dragonborn Courier lady, the one that started all of this, brought this next song here all the way from Vegas, she says that she thinks-”

“I think that it’s about knowing when to let go,” Freya said, interrupting Threedog, “But first, there was once a man named Fredric Sinclair who knew that letting go was difficult, but believed that one’s life could be made anew every day, and that fortunes were more than the wealth in ones hands.”

“Ha!” Threedog shouted, “The four of us would have gotten along great.”

“Well, anyways, I don’t know why you’re so hesitant about leaving, but you need too so that you don’t get sick again.”

“And the last thing anyone needs is for you to get sick,” Threedog said, “Now with that, here’s the music.

((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCkwAgTcDBw) Begin again.)

 

Katie listened to the music from where she was resting. She was finishing up her rounds and was currently killing of any wild super mutants that she found in vault 87. Since this is where the original substance that made them originated from, she from time to time returned to kill off any that moved in to use the substance to swell their numbers.

Since entering she had only found a few and had dispatched them quickly. Now she was outside the irradiated corridor that had once held the G.E.C.K. As she listened she thought of her father, and how he had been taken from her.

As she sat she heard footsteps approaching her. She quickly shut off the radio and hid behind some boxes as the person approached. When they did, she was surprised to see that it was Fawkes in his power armor, followed by… Butch?

“Hm, this was always where she would end her circuit of responsibilities,” Fawkes said.

“Yeah well maybe we missed her and she’s already left,” Butch said.

“No, those bodies were less than an hour old. She has to be here, there is no other place that she could be.”

“You know, with the way she is, I’m surprised that she didn’t activate that G.E.C.K. thing and just start the world over.”

“As am I. When I had entered the chamber in which it was kept she had followed in a radiation suit against my protests. When the device was exposed and she could take it her hand actually went to its activation button. She told me that she was tempted to just push it and let the world be made a new, but something stopped her. She looked around like she had heard a voice, crying out in sorrow, begging gods she had never heard of to let her return to her family.”

“Probably hearing that Freya chick.”

“Perhaps. Still, it stayed her hand from destroying everything and making the world a blank slate.”

“Hm, she always struck me as the one who would get saddled with the hard choices. I could never do anything like what she’s had to do. There was a time when she stole my heart with that attitude, but it became clear after a while that she swung the other way.”

“By wanting the one called Amada.”

“Yeah, hey don’t tell her I said none of that.”

“The secret is safe with me, though I feel that she may know already.”

Butch, who had been leaning against a wall suddenly stood up strait, “Whatchya mean by that?”

“She has an armor that can replicate the effects of a stealth boy, it makes a noise when active that I’ve come to recognize all too clearly,” he turned to where she was hiding, “You might as well come out, I know you’re there.”

Katie sighed and stood, the stealth systems in here suit deactivating as she did so.

“Shit, hey forget what I said. I moved on.”

Katie raised a hand in a ‘Hey it’s cool,’ gesture, “It’s fine Butch. Now if the two of you don’t mind I would like to leave this place.”

“Have you made up your mind?” Fawkes asked.

“Well, I need to go to stay healthy, but whether or not I stay is another matter. I’ll just have to wait and see when my time there is up.”

“Well don’t worry, for I shall follow you were ever you go.”

Katie smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way Fawkes.


	5. Episode 5-The Dragonborn Wanderer Part 2

Katie was slow to wake up. She was light headed and hear stomach made her feel like she was ready to hurl at any point. 

As she began to open her eyes she heard two people talking and her stomach fell even more.

“Ah you’re a wake, good. Now I am going to ask you this once and you are going to tell me what I want to know,” a voice she knew all too well said. Her vision cleared and hate boiled in her chest. It was Colonel Autumn, somehow he had survived the trap her father had set off in the purifier.

“The fuck… do you want?” she asked, her breathing labored.

A camera on the wall turned to her, “Colonel, I think it may be wise to release her and to fetch a bucket and a doctor.”

Katie felt some drool escape her lips as she nodded her agreement. Autumn looked horrified that she might puke and did as instructed, the bucket reaching her seconds before she emptied her stomach of everything she had eaten in the last few days.

“That is disgusting,” Autumn said, “We’ve used that same type of stun grenade on dozens of people and none had felt the need to do that.”

“Yeah well none of those people had already been feeling like shit had they?” Katie said, laying on her side and clutching both her stomach and her head, “Can you tell the woman next door to stop crying?”

Autumn looked at her, “Woman?”

“Yes, in the cell next to this one. Her crying is making my headache worse.”

“Uhm, madam. These walls are sound proof. Also there’s nobody in the next room,” the voice of the president said through the speaker in the camera.

Katie looked up at Autumn, “Then who am I hearing?”

“You must just be trying to-” before he could finish Katie passed out

 

“Do you have any idea what is wrong with her?” Autumn said, but to Katie he sounded like he was under water.

“I don’t know. Even her old man didn’t know. Several years ago she went from preppy happy go lucky girl, to serous and almost depressed looking. Always having headaches and feeling sick at random times, also she said she heard voices.” Another voice said. It was a male voice that sounded familiar but in her current state she couldn’t recognize it.

“Well then why did we even bring you here?”

“Because you said you’d blow up blow up the vault if nobody came.”

She heard Autumn sigh before going across the room to talk to someone. Then the footsteps of whoever he had been talking to came towards her, “Amada almost shit herself when these guys came pounding on the vault door. Then when they started demanding someone come here to tell them why you might have feinted she almost ran out the door to get to you.” The guy said. 

Now that he was close Katie recognized his voice, “Butch?”

“Yeah I’m here, and you look like shit.”

“Thanks.” She clenched her eyes, “Damn it, shut up woman.”

Butch leaned back and gave her a ‘what the hell?’ look.

“She was complaining about a woman crying before she passed out,” The president said over the intercom, “Either her mental health is not the best after her time in the waists after living her life in the vault or there really is something more going on with her.”

“She used to talk about weird dreams that she had,” Butch said, catching the Colonels attention, “She once said that she dreamed about following what looked like a joker from a deck of cards into some kind of sanctuary. It was in some kind of port town and to get through the door she had to say a password answer to a question the door asked… what was it… What is life’s greatest illusion?”

Everyone looked stumped.

“Innocence my brother, is what she said that she had said.”

“That is an odd dream,” The president said.

“There was way more than just that. She said that a man she called brother had been wounded at the door telling her to be careful, then as she made her way through the sanctuary she had to fight the ghosts of long dead assassins.”

“Interesting, and you say that this was part of a dream she had?”

“One of many odd dreams that she talked about. In another dream se talked about how she went into a spirit world to slay a dragon.”

“Are you yanking our chain now?” Autumn asked.

“I’m being serious. She actually started writing the dreams down and selling them as a book.”

“Interesting, I’ll have my men procure a copy when they return you to the vau-” Autumn began before there was an explosion. Autumn was instantly on his radio, “What’s going on?”

By now Katie’s hearing was back to normal for she heard the guy on the other side of the radio, “Sir, several heavily armed super mutants are attacking. They blew up the door with mini nukes and are now cutting their way through our men with Gatling Lasers.”

“Would you care to explain to me how super mutants are organized enough for such an assault.”

“I don’t know sir but, augh!”

“Lieutenant!?”

There was a moment of silence before a familiar voice came over the line, “Hello My name is Fawkes. And I am here for my friend, so that I may better repay my debt to her for giving me my freedom. Now you could all die at the hand of me and Uncle Leo. Or you could hand her over to us, and live. This is your only warning, and we will not negotiate.” After that the line went dead.

“Colonel Autumn please relocate yourself to the Purifier facility along with as many men as you can.”

“What about the prisoner sir?”

“I’ll deal with her myself. Now go.”

Several minutes after Autumn left the door to the room opened and Fawkes and Uncle Leo entered, “Haha, I have found you my friend! I knew I would, now let us leave this place.”

The doctor that was in the room, who had pulled his gun out, aimed at Katie, “She isn’t going anywhere. The president needs to speak with her and she is going to attend that meeting with-” before he could finish his statement, Butch threw his knife at him, burying it firmly in his head.

Fawkes looked at him, “Thank you for the help. Now” Fawkes said as he picked up Katie, “Let us leave this place.”

As they began to leave the infirmary area there was a flash,

 

And Katie shot up in her bed panting heavily. It took her a moment to remember where she was, Solitude, the couriers house.

She let out a sigh as she sifted to the edge of the bed remembering what had happened after Fawkes carried her out of Raven Rock, mostly of how she almost passed out several times fighting Enclave troops on the way to the Purifier, then how she had almost died from the radiation in the control chamber.

She sighed again as she stood up and walked to the balcony outside of her and Amada’s room. During the week that they had been there she couldn’t get over how beautiful Skyrim was, and it made her think about how her world must’ve looked before the war.

She sat down at the small table and thought about her dream, remembering of the one that Butch had spoken of.

“Still having trouble sleeping,” A voice asked Katie, startling her.

She turned to see Freya looking at her with a worried expression, “Yeah, mostly just remembering one of the times our long distance connection made me sick.”

“What happened?”

For the next twenty minutes Katie talked about her time in the Enclave base, and of the town in the dream Butch had described, leaving out the details of the talking door and the abandoned sanctuary.

“The area you described sounds like Dawn Star. It’s right… here,” She said, locating the town on the map on Katie’s Pip-Boy, “If you want I can have a horse ready for you to take you there by morning.”

“Thanks but I’ve never ridden a horse.”

“Then there is a carriage driver just outside the gate who can take you there.”

Katie thought for a second before nodding ok.

 

The next morning Katie was going over what to take. Freya had explained when they had arrived that Skyrim was just as, if not more so, dangerous then the waists. In the end she packed her Chinese stealth armor, forty stimpacks and other medical supplies, a silenced rifle that Freya said she could use, her gauss riffle, a shotgun, an assault rifle, and enough ammo food and water to last her three weeks.

As she headed out Amada stopped her to give her a kiss and wish her good luck.

She was just past The Winking Skeever when she heard a commotion behind her and a familiar voice yelling, “Wait for me my friend,” she smiled as she waited for Fawkes to catch up, stifling a laugh at the sight of him wearing his Gatling laser and a suit of armor, “You weren’t thinking of leaving me out of your next big adventure were you?”

Katia just laughed, “I was walking slowly so you could catch up buddy,” she said, clapping him on the shoulder, “We’re the three amigos.”

“Three?”

Katie gestured behind him with her chin. He turned to see Uncle Leo running up behind them. Once he reached them they exited through the gates and headed to the carriage.

 

The ride took several hours. Katie spent it reading a few books that she had bought while Fawkes and Leo kept their eyes open for threats, finding none in the end.

As they got off the carriage at Dawnstar they began to make their way around the town towards where the door was. Her intensions were just to explore the place. During her week in Skyrim she had noticed that if she went someplace she had dreamed about then for some reason she never dreamed about that area again.

As she circled around the harbor she noticed people noticing Fawkes and Uncle Leo. As she looked around she saw the entrance of a mine and an idea came to her. She turned to her two companions, “Ok as I’m going to check out what’s up behind the door, how about the two of you go into that mine over there and lend a hand till I come out.”

“Sounds good to me, but do be careful. I can-”

“Hardly repay your debt when you’re so far away,” Katie finished for him, “Don’t worry Fawkes. The people here are armed with swords and bows. I’m wearing power armor that makes me a walking tank.”

“True, but over confidence led the Enclave to its doom. Remember that.”

As the two mutants walked off Katie continued on her way to the door. As she approached and reached for the handle a voice asked, “What is life’s greatest illusion?”

“Innocence my brother,” She responded.

“Welcome home,” It said before opening.

As she stepped inside she was met to a well-lit hall way leading into a lively area instead of a bleak rundown deserted ruin like what she had seen in her dreams.

As she walked inside she saw a little girl in a red and black dress tending to a small garden and the jester from the dream tending to a corpse in a metal upright coffin. Neither seemed to notice her so she quietly moved backwards and equipped her Chinese stealth armor, activated the cloak, and snuck around them to look around with the hope of not being noticed.

“You know, if you didn’t want to be seen you’re doing a good job of it, but you should find a way to hide your scent,” the girl said, not bothering to look up from her work.

“And you should have tried to hide yourself before entering. I heard the clank of your armor as you entered our home,” The jester said as he continued his work.

Katie sighed as she stood up and removed the mask, “To be fair I was expecting this place to be empty.”

“It was, till our old sanctuary was destroyed,” the girl said.

“Oh. So what is this place, and who are you people?”

“This is the last sanctuary of the dark brotherhood. A guild of the greatest assassins in Tamriel,” a familiar voice said. Katie turned to see Freya standing down one of the halls wearing a red and black set of armor, “So I take it that you left out a few details about the dream you told me about,” she said with a motherly knowing smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Katie said with a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine. Come with me and I’ll tell you about these guys. Also if you’re up to it we may have a job for you.”

They went into what looked like a dining area and sat at a table across from a dark skinned man wearing an Arabian like outfit.

“This is Nazir, he hands out contract information like who to talk with to get payment for when the jobs are done.”

“Wait, so you’re one of these people?”

“Yup. I’m their leader actually, appointed after the last one died, though I mostly take contracts on criminals and other low-lives.”

“Huh, like Riley’s Rangers.”

“I actually met them while I was looking for you. Nice group of people, for people living in the wasteland.”

“Yeah, it is surprising whenever you find good people who aren’t crazy.”

“Anyways, I’m sure you’re wondering how it happened that I became the leader of these people.”

For the next hour Freya explained how she first met Astrid, to how she killed the emperor of Tamriel, Nazir putting in a fact every now and again.

After Freya finished Katie couldn’t help but giggle, “You killed the guy after collecting your payment. That’s cold.”

“Yeah well it was because of him that almost everyone died. And considering that this was one of the first places that people accepted me as an equal right off the bat, it made me very upset.”

“Yeah,” Katie said wistfully, “I know how that feels.”

“From your time in the vault?”

“Yup.”

“Well anyways. We got a job for you if you’re interested.”

Katie gave her a raised eyebrow.

“With our name once again putting fear in the hearts of men, many guards have begun to summon us to remove bandit clans causing them problems that they know they can’t handle alone.”

“And since we managed to kill an emperor and his guards with one person, they know that we can get the job done,” Nazir said, brimming with confidence.

“True. Now, I’ll go with you, but only to see if you have what it takes to join our family. You succeed and you’ll officially become a member of it.”

“Will I get some armor like yours?” Katie asked.

“Of course.”

“Good,” Katie said a blush forming on her face, “Amada likes it when I dress up in leather for her,” she said, causing Nazir to choke on the drink he was sipping.

 

As they left Dawnstar they grabbed Fawkes and Uncle Leo from the mine and headed east towards a Dwarven Ruin.

It was slow going due to a snow storm that blew in as they traveled but they eventually made it to the ruins. 

As they approached a few guards told them to leave or die, they went down easy. It took about an hour to kill of the rest of the gang but it went pretty quickly.

As they exited they saw that the snow storm had turned into a full blown blizzard so they headed back inside, “So, now what?” Katie asked.

Freya grabbed a bottle of mead and sat down next to the fire the raiders had set up, “We wait till the blizzard stops. Damn, and Lydia is due any day now.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. How did you get her pregnant?”

“We had the help of a mage who excels in alteration magic.”

“What’re you hoping for?”

“Well there’s the big question, what do I want? A boy would make an interesting change seeing as I have three daughters that I’ve adopted, but then again it would be nice to stick with what I know and I know how to care for girls.”

“Also, a boy would feel odd in a family full of lesbians. Wouldn’t he?”

“My two brothers did when they visited with news of our father’s death.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He was career military and I didn’t see him much. And he would spend much of his time at home teaching my brothers how to hunt and fish.”

“Did he ever spend time with you?”

“He believed women should just know how to cook what the man hunted. Didn’t care too much when I killed the bear the three of them were tracking near our home with nothing more than a chief knife.”

“He wasn’t impressed with that?” Katie asked astonished.

“He was angered that I did what the three of them couldn’t, and in a way that an assassin would.”

“Huh?”

“I saw the bear, climbed a tree, moved from tree to tree till I was right over it, then I jumped down and plunged the knife into its brain. He was angered that I would use such a trick to bring down a beast and wondered where I learned such a method of killing. I just replied that it seemed like the natural thing to do, but he couldn’t accept that answer and demanded who had taught me it, slapping me till I told him.”

“What did you do?”

“Used the knife he forgot that I had. I left to live with a friend of mine in Whiterun the next day. Good thing too because he said, and I quote, “That he would not have a disrespectful assassin living in his house.” That’s all he saw me as just because I used my brains to bring down a bear when I was seven years old.”

“Damn, only seven?”

“Yup,” Freya smiled, “Eorlund Gray-Mane actually made a point of his displeasure of my father due to his decision to hate me for it by never selling to him. Several others did, but Eorlund was my biggest supporter. He taught me smithing when I was young.”

“How’d your father react when you married Lydia?”

“How do you think? He’s a traditionalist, he thought it was wrong and demanded we divorce and that I become a proper woman by marrying a man of his choosing.”

“He would force you to marry who he wanted you too?”

“Yeah, to make things worse he actually showed up on our wedding day to do this big rant.”

Katie gasped, “What did you do?”

“Same as before. I stabbed him in the gut then knocked him out. When he came too, the ceremony was over and he didn’t know where to find us. We moved around for a few months from city to city, also there was the Mohave thing, till my brother found us and told us that dad had died from a heart attack trying to find us.”

“Let me guess, he blamed you for it.”

“Yup, but after seeing that we were happy he left us alone. My other brother however challenged me to a fight with no magic allowed.”

“You won I take it?”

“He said no magic, but he didn’t say I couldn’t use a 9mm pistol to shoot his toe off,” Freya said with a grin. Katie laughed, “He was pretty mad about it, especially since he had to stay with us for about two weeks till his foot healed when our brother took him home. And neither one was comfortable being surrounded by lesbians.”

“So, which would you prefer?”

It took Freya several minutes before she decided, “A girl. That way she would not feel weird around the rest of us… hopefully,” she muttered

“Well I wish you luck with whatever you get,” Katie said stretching and yawning, “I’m going to try and get some sleep… goodnight.”

 

The blizzard lasted well into the next day and didn’t look like it was going to stop any time soon, “Well shit, this is going to take a while,” Freya said.

“Don’t you know anything that can stop it?” Katie asked.

“Yes, but I don’t have enough power to keep it stopped. I can only stop it for about an hour at most.”

“Where’s the nearest town?”

“Two hours away.”

“Could you-”

“No, I would need to regain my strength after using the ‘clear skies’ shout then prolonging it with my will.”

“Could I do it?”

Freya thought of it for a few seconds, “Well you are Dragonborn, so I could teach you. But you won’t have the strength to keep the blizzard away for an hour. At most we would get half an hour.”

Fawkes stepped forward, “There are plenty of furs here for us to keep warm out there for the rest of the trip. I say let’s wrap ourselves up as well as we can, then after you teach her the shout we head towards town as fast as we can. We travel as far as we can get and then brave the storm when it comes.”

“Sounds like a plan. And if we need a quick warm up I can conjure a wall of flames.”

Twenty minutes later they were all bundled up, Katie knew the ‘Clear Skies’ shout, and they were on their way to Dawnstar.

It was slow going, even with the clear weather, due to the snow that had already fallen. Luckily Freya was able to melt some of the snow to clear them a path using a flame spell.

Unfortunately her shout only lasted forty-five minutes and Katie’s lasted fifteen. However they found an Inn while on the road and managed to make it inside before the snow started falling twice as fast as before.

As they dusted the snow off of their furs the Inns owner came over with a tray of drinks, “Here, drink these and you’ll warm right up,” He said, casting a nervous glance at Fawkes and Uncle Leo.

“Don’t worry about them. They only try to kill people who like to make other people’s lives as miserable as possible,” Katie said.

 

They waited for about two hours till they both felt strong enough to use their Thu’ums again. Again it was slow going, worse now that more snow had fallen. Once they got to the town they paid a boat captain a thousand septums to take them to the port of Solitude.

After they arrived they made their way up to town, the weather was slightly better there, and they made it to Freya’s house. As they entered they heard the unmistakable sound of a woman giving birth so Freya booked it towards the sound as Katie, Fawkes, and Uncle Leo removed their furs.

Once they were done they headed upstairs, arriving to Freya and Lydia’s room to the sound of happy laughter and the sound of a baby crying.


	6. Episode 6-The Dragonborn Survivor Part 1

“OK. Say that again,” Katie asked.

“I found the Institute, a woman who is apparently the mother of the director found her way in and somehow released a dragon,” Madison Li said over one of the radio’s from the vault with the portal to the other world.

Katie stared at her radio, “Could you explain it a little more please?”

 

Several weeks earlier

Allison sat on the bed she had put in Shaun’s room in her old house. She had been staring at his crib for over an hour and Curie was starting to get worried.

“In a sense she still lost her baby in the end,” Nick said quietly behind her, “Give her some time to come to terms with the situation, and if need be, be a shoulder she can cry on,” he added extra softly.

Curie nodded but continued to stand in the doorway and watch till Nick gave her a shove.

“Gah!”

Allison jumped slightly, “Oh, Curie… I didn’t notice you there,” she said, her voice and mood notably lightening but only slightly.

“I noticed. I ‘adn’t wanted to disturb you,” Curie said sheepishly.

Allison just sighed, “I’m just coping with the fact that my son will die of old age before I do,” she said turning back towards the crib.

“We, I ‘eard about zat. I am sorry for the pain you must be going zrough.”

“Don’t be. It’s the institutes fault, and they will pay.” Allison replied, her face morphing into a look of pure hate and rage.

“All this pain zey ‘av caused… just for a more ‘uman like robot.”

“Well you can’t exactly complain. You happened to get a very nice body out of it all,” Allison said with a grin.

“We, zat is true. But still. Zey should ‘ave taken everyone in ze vault to ‘elp with ze research.”

“Yeah well, hind sight is twenty-twenty. I just can’t believe the bomb shell he dropped on all of us. Cancer. Of all the things he could die from it had to be cancer. They stole him from me because he was free from the mutations caused by the radiation and he’s dying of cancer.”

“It is a very cruel irony, no?”

Allison was quiet for a moment before she turned to Curie, “If I said that I was going to run away from it all, would you come with me?”

Curie was stunned for a minute, “Uhm, madam. Zis is so sudden. You ‘ave so many responsibilities ‘ere.”

“The minute men can work together to elect a new general, the brotherhood doesn’t need me, and the Institute… well everyone would be happy to see them burn… including me.”

“But, were would we go?”

“I heard the brotherhood people talking about a person called the Lone Wanderer, and how she left this world through some kind of portal, to a world that is about as untouched as this one was before the war.”

“What does zat mean?”

“Lush green forests, clean water everywhere, skies that’re a pristine blue, and nobody sees the scars of nuclear war.”

“It sounds nice,” Curie said quietly, sitting next to Allison on the bed.

“Yeah it does, there would be a few things I would need to do first but if I decided to go for it would you come with me?”

“… Yes.”

 

The Third Rail had all of the usual patrons. As Allison walked down the steps several sets of eyes turned towards her to take in her black trench coat.

Magnolia was on stage singing about Goodneighbor so Allison just sidled up to the bar and took a seat while Curie sat next to her.

White Chapel Charlie hovered over to her, “Long time no see beautiful. Maggie made a new song about you and how you managed to pull her away from the stage for an evening.”

Curie frowned at that. Allison had told her of her one night stand with Magnolia when they became a couple and she had never really liked it when Allison drug her to listen to her sing.

“Calm down Curie, I’m over her.”

“Maybe, but you still come to see ‘er so very often.”

Allison looked down at the bar, “Her voice reminds me of a singer from before the war. It makes it easy to loose myself to a delusion that I’m not in a world that got fucked over by a bunch of pricks who didn’t think of their people as they destroyed it.”

“That’s deep,” Charlie said.

“Thank you everyone,” Magnolia said, “I’ll be back after a short break.”

As she stepped off of the stage Allison pulled a holotape out of her pocket and walked over to the computer that played the instruments for Magnolia’s singing.

“What are you doing?” Magnolia asked.

Allison gave her a ‘trust me’ smile before stepping onto the stage and dropping the trench coat to reveal the replica of Vera Keys’s dress that she had made and reinforced with a ballistic weave, “Hello everyone, I thought I might give a few songs that I used to hear before the war a try. I hope you like them.”

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCkwAgTcDBw)

As she began to sing she noticed Curie’s smile return as well as Magnolia’s. As the instrumental played she swayed to it slightly before the lyrics returned. As the song finished the tape switched to the next track.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp9hIeC828o)

This time as she sang she didn’t really direct it at either Magnolia or Curie, rather she imagined how the main line ‘I’m so blue without you’ reflected how she did feel for the first few months after she woke up with her husband dead.

That is until Curie took an interest in her.

As the song ended the final track began to play.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2VTulxEDig)

This song was actually a little before her time, but a radio station called Galaxy News Radio played it every now and again do to it being a classic so she heard it a lot when she was growing up. It had always made her relax do to the calm nature of the song.

As it ended everyone began to clap, “Thank you everyone, and have a nice night.”

“That was brilliant madam,” Charlie said as she collected her discarded coat and walked over to the bar, “Sing like that more often and you’ll get to drink free. In fact all drinks for the next week are on the house.”

Allison smiled, “Thanks Charlie.”

“That was pretty good,” Magnolia said, “Shame. If I had known you could sing like that I’d have agreed to more dates.”

“Well unfortunately for you, I got ‘er first,” Curia said, placing her arm around Allison’s shoulders.

“True, well take good care of her. She seems like a true keeper,” Magnolia said, returning to the stage.

 

As they left the third rail Allison’s Pip-boy dinged with a message from Shaun saying that she was needed as some extra muscle in moving a specimen in the cryogenic storage area in the institute. She sighed, wrapped an arm around Curie and teleported into the institute.

Several coursers were waiting for her and one immediately raised his weapon and aimed it at Curie, “Madam, your companion is an escaped synth that we have been looking for over a year.”

The others raised their weapons, “Hold on just a minute. I’m sure my mother will explain what’s going on,” Shaun said from above them.

As the coursers lowered their weapons Alison motioned for Curie to explain.

Curie stepped forward, “My proper title is Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer. Ze acronym CVRIE led research staff in Vault 81 to call me Curie. Originally I was a Miss Nany model robot but after Miss Allison found me I wanted to expand my ability to come up wiz inspiration for new medicines so I asked if we could find someone who could put my mind in a human brain. Now, ze former mind zat was in zis body was wiped but do to complications it was done incorrectly and left ze body in a brain dead state. So it was open for me to put my mind in and zus, I am what I now am.”

Everyone looked to Shaun for instructions for how to proceed but it was Allison who spoke up, “She’s under my protection. If anyone tries to hurt her I have access to three tactical nuclear missiles, and Liberty prime. Prime would open up a way for a missile to hit the exterior shielding of this place and the other two missiles would make quick work of this place.”

“That won’t be necessary mother,” Shaun said, “Since you shall soon take my place your orders already have weight, so your order to leave her alone will be followed. Besides,” he said beginning to talk through her radio’s ear piece, “I’ve received a report of your relationship so orders are going around to leave her be. “Also,” he said normally, “It’ll be interesting to see what she may be able to accomplish. Now if you don’t mind we have things that need to be done.”

Curie turned to Allison, “While you are doing zat I shall find a lab to make a cure for ze infection you got from ze Mole Rats.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Allison said, rubbing the spot where she had gotten bit.

X6 walked up to her, “If you are not at your full health you should go to the infirmary till this cure is made.”

“Good idea.”

 

Three hours later Curie was still waiting for the machine she was using to finish up when one of the scientists approached her, “So this will cure any disease a mole rat could carry?”

“We madam. If you want I could download all of my notes on all of ze experiments into ze computer. If ze institute really wishes to ‘elp ze Commonwealth zen ‘aving a way to ‘elp people with some medical issues would be beneficial.”

“I’ll run that by father… or mother depending on how much longer father has.”

Curie turned towards the woman, “If you all consider fazur to be like an actual fazur figure, zen wouldn’t miss Allison be more of a grand-”

“Call me a grandmother and you’ll be sleeping alone for a month,” Allison said grumpily.

“But it would be true,” The scientist started before getting a ‘I’ll kill you,’ look from Allison.

Curie was about to say something when something made the institute shake. Nobody moved for a minute, “What was zat?” Curie asked.

A second later they got their answer, “Dovahkiin, Zu'u honah hi. bo luft zey med vahzah kendov sinon do having daar gelt joriin krif fah hi!”

(Dragonborn, I sense you. Come face me like a true warrior instead of having these metal people fight for you!)

Again nobody moved, everyone stunned at the voice they had just heard.

“All Corsers to Crygenic storage. Specimen 11828 out of containment. It looks like a… Dragon?” A voice said over the intercom.

“Curie, keep working on that cure. I’m going to see if I can help out.”

“We we madam.”

 

It took Allison thirty minutes to find the Cryogenic storage area. As she approached the door two corsers were thrown out falling flat on their backs. She readied her UP77 peeked around the door. The room was large, with several big cryo boxes, behind one of which a large tail disappeared.

“Hello? My name is Allison. I would prefer that we could keep this civil,” she called out from behind the door.

“Ah Dovahkiin, You're finally here. Rinik pruzah,” A voice boomed.

“Ok so you speak English, good. Mind telling me who and what you are?”

“I am a Dovah. You should know this Dovahkiin. As for my name I am Faal Roviik, or The Explorer in your tinvok.”

“My what?”

“Your language.”

“Oh, so where did you come from?”

“I hailed from Tamriel, long ago. But I came here in search of the Dovahkiin. For you.”

“You keep calling me that, what does it mean?”

“It means that you are Dragonborn.”

“… Both of my parents were-”

“Human, yes. But you were born with the blood and soul of a Dovah, a Dragon,” Faal Roviik half growled half roared with pride, “Now enter this cold room, I shall not attack. I merely wish to gaze upon the one I have searched for, for so long.”

Allison took a deep breath before entering. As she did Faal Roviik came out of hiding and Allison gaped at his size, “How the hell was something as big as you shipped down here without anyone noticing?”

“Of that I am unsure, but what I am sure of is that you have all the potential needed to take your destiny as Dovahkiin,” He said circling her while looking her up and down.

“Could you not look at me like that?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Are you afraid?”

“Considering I once took down a Deathclaw with just a knife, slightly.”

“These Deathclaws, they are mighty beasts?”

“They can cut through armor with little to no trouble.”

“Interesting, you’ll have to show me one.”

“Well they’re outside, and we’re about a hundred meters underground.”

“Then I shall grant you my true name, so that you may summon me with your Thu’um.”

“My what?”

“Your voice. Lein Ah Roviik, or World Hunter Explorer in your tongue. Shout the words with both your voice and your essence and I shall appear at your side.”

“Uhm, ok. I’ll see you in an hour or two.”

“Also,” he said looking at a spot in the ceiling but looking more as if he were looking beyond it, “There was another. A Wanderer. Find them and they could teach you much.”

“I know of someone who was known as Lone Wanderer. I’ll ask around before I summon you.”

“Good, now go!”

And with that Allison made a hasty retreat back to the medical area.

 

“It spoke to you… in English?” X6 asked with a tone that screamed, ‘what are you tripping on?’

“Well more of a mix of English and whatever its language was. And I’m not crazy or high so stop looking at me like that!” Allison said, looking annoyed.

“Well to be fair madam, you did go down to fight a dragon in a dress,” Curie said from the station she was working at.

“That I reinforced with a ballistics weave.”

“It’s still a dress,” X6 said.

Allison just ‘hmphed’ and crossed her arms over her chest, “Well besides waiting for that cure to finish what were you doing?”

“Telling fazur how you ‘ave been moping at Sanctuary.”

“You mean coping?” X6 asked.

“No moping. At first she let the ozers sleep in beds in ‘er old ‘ouse, but after meeting fazur she kicked zem all out, completely repaired ze house, and spends most of ‘er time zere cleaning it.”

“So I’ve been cleaning my house so what?” Allison asked.

“Well when one has a crisis they cling to what’s familiar. Like your life before the war.”

“She also locks ze door to keep ozers out, and sleeps in Shaun’s old room.”

“I could see that. She’s wanting her old life back.”

“You know, the guy who said, ’let’s kidnap that child, we need more human like synths,’ is lucky to be dead. Otherwise he would have to fear me coming after him,” Allison said.

“Knowing what you can do, and how cold you can be first hand, I’ll have to agree that he is lucky to be dead,” X6 said.

“Oh I’m not that bad.”

“Madam, you get way to much enjoyment from using ze cryolator to freeze people zen shatter zem wiz a ‘ammer.”

“Usually on bandits. They deserve a lot more in my opinion.”

The machine pinged and Curie removed the syringe, “Done.”

“Finally,” Allison said rolling up her sleeve, “Let’s do this then get out of here. I hate how clean this place is.”

“You hate cleanliness?” X6 asked.

“It gives this place a ‘we’re hiding something else’ vibe.”

X6 thought about it before nodding, “It’s true. Many have actually asked that we change the color.”

“All done, shall we get going madam?” Curie asked.

“Yes, I need to ask Elder Maxim about a report I read a while ago,” Allison said as she selected the Prydwin as a teleport location.

 

“Ah good, knight I just got a report of a strange noise coming fro-” Elder Maxson began.

“The ruins of CIT. I know, I need to ask you a few questions,” Allison interrupted.

“About what?”

“The one called the Lone Wanderer.”

Maxson’s expression changed to a far off look as if deep in a memory, “That’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.”

“How long?”

“About ten years. It’s because of her that The Brotherhood even still exists.”

“Tell me a bit about her.”

“Well her name was Katie, and her story is a little like yours only she left a fully functional vault looking for her father. His name was James, and he died to give her a chance to escape the Enclave at the purifier,” He paused for a moment, thinking, “She was the purest and bravest person I’ve ever met, she almost let herself die trying to start the purifier then again to keep up her responsibilities in the capital.”

“Why was she dying?”

“Well when she started the purifier there was a large burst of radiation that nearly killed her and Elder Lyons daughter Sarah. The second time her health took a dive was when her sister entered the capital looking for her.”

“Why didn’t her sister look for their-”

“They weren’t sisters in the traditional sense, I don’t know all of the details but I’m told that they shared a bond in their blood. Freya as the sister was called said that they were both Drag-”

“Dragonborn?” Allison interrupted.

Maxson looked at her, “Where did you learn that title?”

“Was Freya ever seen with a dragon?”

“Yes. She flew to Megaton on one when she heard that Katie couldn’t come to her. Why?”

“Well a Dragon broke out of cryogenic containment in the institute and tone me to find ‘The Wanderer’,” she said with air quotes.

“It is ‘ard to believe no?” Curie asked with a smile.

Maxson glared at Curie, “Quite synth. Remember, the only reason I even allow you to step foot on this ship is because-” 

“I said so,” Allison said coldly, “And don’t talk to her like that just because she’s a synth.”

“They’re abominations!”

“You just hate the fact that someone’s managed to continue on with scientific breakthroughs since the bombs fell.”

“Shouldn’t you hate-”

“Oh, I do hate the institute. And I plan to burn them into the ground, but my plan needs time finalize a few final pieces. Such as finding the last piece of a Mass Fusion generator of and then setting that bitch to self-destruct. But first, I want to meet this wanderer and find out why this dragon thinks I’m something called a Dragonborn.”

“Wait, it called you dragonborn?”

Everyone turned to see Doctor Li standing in the doorway, “Yeah.”

Doctor Li turned to Maxson, “I may have a way to contact Katie, but I’ll need a ride to DC.”

“I’ll have a vertibird prepped within the hour,” Maxson said.

“While the two of you do that, I have a dragon to talk to,” Allison said. And with that she turned and made her way to the door leading to the flight deck.


	7. Episode 7-The Dragonborn Survivor Part 2

“So how have things been here?” Katie asked Sarah, Elder Lyons daughter.

“Not too good. Things were fine for a while, till both the ex-outcasts and the people from the Vegas branch wanted to return to the old ways. Maxson, who was supposed to replace my father, was not happy when he named me his successor. Eventually Scribe Rothchild told me that he feared a civil war was brewing between us.”

“What did you do?”

“We had gotten reports of Synths, androids that look like real humans, coming out of the commonwealth so I decided to use the hatred many showed for what they considered evil technology to solve our situation,” Sarah rolled her eyes, “Ass holes. Every time they have seen a group of scientists somehow beginning to advance technology they thought it was their purpose to destroy them,” She looked around before leaning forward and whispering, “Between you and me, I think they just can’t handle not being the ones with the most advanced technology, with which to lord over the people with.”

Katie nodded, having noticed such behavior before she had left, “She what did you do?”

“I gathered everyone together and said, ‘for those of you who wish to go on this ridiculous crusade, you may. Maxson I hereby promote to the rank of Lieutenant Elder,” Katie smiled, “I came up with that so if I had to pull rank on him I still could. It’s an old rule that few know of anymore. Only those who truly devote their time to studying the codes in all of their details know of that, and Maxson was always too busy wanting to kill than to read.”

“Clever.”

“Anyways, after I gave him the promotion I gave him command of the Prydwen as well as the bits of what was left of Liberty Prime.”

“Sounds like you guys have been busy for the last… Ten years?” Katie asked, the time difference never having truly lined up.

“Yup. Anyways I hear you’re back to look for a new sister.”

“Yup. Freya sent me ahead while she spent a little more time with her family before coming over.”

Sarah gave her a coy smile, “How are things between you and Amada?”

Katie’s face lit up with pride, joy, and absolute happiness, “A wizard helped us have a child.”

“Oooohhhhhh, lucky. I want a family, but all the guys around here are too intimidated by my status of elder to even get close to me.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“It is. Well I got a few reports talking about a woman named Allison in the commonwealth who, by the reports, found a dragon and is using it to fly around the place.”

“Wait… an actual dragon?”

“That’s right,” a voice from the door said. Katie turned to see Doctor Li standing there looking at her with a smile, “I saw it myself, as well as an old friend of yours.”

“Who?”

“When you get to the commonwealth go to Sanctuary hills, you’ll see who it is.”

“You’re not coming?”

“You know me, I don’t think it is right to lord over people using technology.”

“Right, well I’ll start-”

“Wait,” Sarah said. Katie turned towards her and was handed a medallion with her name on it, “I here-by award you with the rank of Senior Lieutenant Elder, this’ll give you rank over Maxson if you need it. Do not tell him of this unless necessary, there are reasons even I never trusted him.”

“Nor I,” Doctor Li said.

“Wow, well thank you and I hope to never need to use this rank but if I do I’ll wear it with pride.”

With one last hug Katie left the area they were talking in and headed out to the landing pads. She stopped to again appreciate how much the brotherhood had expanded in the ten years she had been gone and had been using recovered Enclave technology to make their base better.

She smiled and having already visited her old contacts, including Agatha’s grave, her heart had given out two years prior and had left Katie the Violin she had retrieved for her, she summoned one of the several dragons, whose respect she had earned enough of to summon, and started off for the Commonwealth.

 

Three days later

“Sir we got incoming,” one of the Prydwen’s pilots shouted to Elder Maxson.

“Is it knight Allison?”

“No sir… it’s a different dragon.”

“What?” Maxson asked, moving to a terminal, “Get me a visual.” A few seconds later the terminal turned on and he saw that it was in fact a different dragon… it looked more serpentine and was blue instead of the Bronzish color of the one Allison was seen with. But he recognized the woman flying it. He grabbed the intercom and said, “Attention everyone, roll out the red carpet because we have a true VIP of the Brotherhood coming in for a… uh… landing? I’m still not sure what to call a dragon dropping someone off should be called.”

As he set down the microphone he ran to the flight deck just as Katie began to fly in close. Once the dragon ‘latched on’ she slid off and walked over to him, “Maxson, good to see you… Loose a fight with a blender?” She giggled.

He just smiled, “Mirelurk actually.”

“I know what that’s like. So!” she said clapping her hands together, “Sit-rep. Full reports, troop movements, yadda yadda yadda.”

“Not even an explanation as to why you’re here?” Maxson asked as the heads of all the departments arrived, noticed Katie, and saluted, “I had ordered the troops to roll out the red carpet for you.”

“Ok, we’ll talk as I inspect the troops,” Katie said as they entered the bridge, “I’m sure that by now I don’t even need to explain my presence since you know what your knight… Allison was her name?”

“That’s correct, but she has the title of Lone Survivor since she was the only one to survive vault 111’s cryo stasis system.”

“So she’s from before the war?” Katie asked as they arrived on the main deck. The hall was lined by men and women in power armor. They saluted as Katie walking into the hall, “At ease. What was she before the war?”

“I’m told that she was a lawyer.”

“Then I’m impressed that she even survived with no combat skills,” Katie remarked as they passed the knights and paladins and moved onto the scribes.

“Get this, apparently on her first day out of the vault, to save a small group of people, she entered a suit of T-50 power armor that had been on a roof for 200 years, after installing a new power core, ripped a minigun off an old vertibird, killed an entire group of raiders, then killed a Deathclaw that jumped out of the sewers.”

They moved onto the squires. Katie smiled, “Seems like just yesterday you were one of these little faces looking up at me as I gave you the mission of supplying Little Lamplight.”

“It became one of the few mandatory missions that squires had to be able to do mostly on their own.”

“You’d send them-”

“To Big Town with an escort, then to the caves with snipers killing whatever the squires failed to see. If that had to happen then the squire failed the test and would get extra duties.”

“Clever,” Katie said, standing in front of a man who obviously wasn’t with the brotherhood, but was passed out at a table, “Who’s this sorry sod?”

“A mercenary that Knight Allison hired. Never caught his name. Told him to wait here as she needed to be alone for a mission,” Maxson said, pulling the man’s chair out from under him.

“Ahh, I’m up. Geeze you guys need to learn to re-” he froze when he saw Katie, “Mungo?”

Katie looked at him before breaking out in a smile, “Mayor Mcready?” she said before pulling him into a hug, “What’re you doing here?”

“After I left little lamp light I decided to travel for a while. Ended up in Goodneighbor.”

“I take it that that’s some kind of town.”

“Yup, anyways what brought you back?” He asked, sitting back down at the table.

“The same thing that brought Freya to the capital.”

“Let me guess, my new boss Mrs. Allison is a dragonborn like you.”

“Yep. Say… how would you like to go on a mission with me a little later?”

“Sure,” he said, excited to be able to travel with the woman he considered a hero.

“By the way,” Maxson began, “Whatever happened to those super mutants that used to travel with you?”

“They’re on their way. They’ll arrive via Vertibird in a day or so. They stayed behind to wait for Freya.”

“Ok, well once Knight Allison returns from the glowing sea, I actually have a mission of great importance that must be resolved,” Maxson said, anger evident in his voice.

“What’s going on?”

“We recently received some intel that points to a possible traitor. You’ll learn more once Knight Allison arrives.”

“Ok, while we wait, I’m going to check out the progress being made on rebuilding Liberty Prime.”

 

Allison felt drained. She hated the glowing sea, it was dark, there was a consistent eerie green glow, and you could find any and all types of mutated creatures there. Not to mention that the Giger counter on her X0-1 power armor was constantly clicking and giving her a headache. 

Then there was the strange dream that had kept her up for the last week. It started with her appearing in a giant library that in her mind would look right at home in the glowing see. There were giant fish creatures, weird hovering Cthulhu creatures, and giant tentacles in the murky waters surrounding everything.

Once she reached the end she tamed an odd looking dragon and then flew it to where she would battle a man named Mikaak, but would always be woken up by a frightened Curie who she had awoken by her slight sounds of terror.

So she had decided to stop at her house in Diamond City for a nap when her Pip-boy pinged with a message, ‘You’re needed back at the Prydwen ASAP. A VIP is here looking for you.’ It said. Letting out a sigh she turned in the direction of the Boston airport.

“What is it madam?” Curie asked.

“Gotta go to the Prydwen. Apparently someone wants to meet me.”

“Zat is good yes? It shows how well you’ve been doing.”

“I guess, but I was wanting a nap.”

“I’m sure zat one of ze doctors could give you somezing to ‘elp you sleep better,” Curie offered.

“Hm, hadn’t thought of that. Ok sounds good to me, let’s get this done then.”

 

An hour later they arrived at the airport and were spotted by Proctor Ingram, “There you are, an old friend of the brotherhood, and mine, has shown up but I haven’t been able to go up there to say hi till you got back.”

“Yeah well the dragon doesn’t like me riding him while wearing power armor, also with the constant storms I didn’t want to ride him into the Glowing Sea.”

“I got’ya. Anyways, let’s go up and say hi. Oh and stay away from HER dragon, he doesn’t seem to like other people.”

That made Allison pause, “HER dragon?”  
“You’ll see when you meet her.”

As they began to ascend towards the Prydwen Allison spotted the other dragon looking like he was talking to hers. The image making her imagine two women having tea while discussing their days.

After they boarded Ingram asked around till someone said to go to the top of the ship. She was standing at the end of the catwalk, looking serine in an actual dress made of some light material, no shoes, and once they got next to her they saw that her eyes were closed and she looked incredibly at peace.

“How’s it going Grand Sentinel Katie?”

“Ingram, bout time you came to see me.”

“Had to wait with liberty prime till the knight here got back from a mission to the glowing sea,” Ingram said with a smile.

Katie opened her eyes then threw her arms around Ingram who returned the hug. After a few seconds they broke from the hug and Katie tuned to Allison.

Allison thought the girl looked pretty in a currently unarmored female warrior kind of way. Her long hair went down to her mid back and was jet black, her eyes were actually the color silver, her shape was actually kind of nice, and her voice hinted at someone who knew how to sing.

“So,” she began, “You’re the one who’s been watching Freya’s battle with Miraak in their sleep.” She gave a warm smile and extended her hand, “Name’s Katie.”

Allison shook the offered hand, “Allison.”

“I suppose by now you know who I am and why I’m here.”

“Yes, you’re the one they call the Lone Wanderer, and a dragonborn.”

“That’s correct. I’ve already met Lein Ah Roviik and he told me of your first encounter, good job not pissing yourself by the way,” Katie said with a smile.

“Once had to face off with a Deathclaw with just a knife.”

“Bet that’s a story.”

“A man in Diamond city wanted Deathclaw omlets for breakfast. The mercs who were hired to get the eggs were all slaughtered and only one of the eggs survived. I dropped all my gear to sneak up on whatever was making the loads of racket in the building-”

“You were inside a building?!”

“Yes. Anyways, my friend Cait and I round a corner, and in the middle of the room was an albino Deathclaw waiting for us. It knocked me aside, sending my plasma rifle flying across the room, so I pulled out my knife and, since it obviously could barely see me, thus unable to locate me enough to get a proper hit, slashed at it till it finally went down from blood loss.”

“Gave her a medal for that achievement,” Maxson’s voice said from behind them. They turned to look at him, “Now you two can talk about your hocus pocus magic later, right now,” He turned to Allison, “I’m wanting to know why a grand bit of information hasn’t been brought to light.”

Allison plastered what she hoped was a look of ignorance on her face and silently hoped he hadn’t found out about Shaun, “What’re you talking about?”

“You’re telling me that in all of the time the two of you have traveled together he never told you?”

“… Ok, would you mind starting from the beginning?”

“That holotape of information you brought us contained DNA markers for all of the institutes synths, one of them was an exact match… for Paladin Danse.”

“WHAT!?”

“You honestly didn’t know?”

“NO!”

“I thought he looked familiar when I saw him,” Katie said. Everyone turned to her, “When I left for Skyrim I helped the railroad in DC move a synth. Never thought he would become part of the Brotherhood,” Katie giggled.

“You think this is funny. One of those abominations infiltrated-”

“Nothing if he had his mind wiped before he joined,” Allison said.

“You watch yourself knight. You’re already on thin ice with your constant attitude, now I here-by order you to find and eliminate Paladin Dance. Talk to his squad mates and see if they may know where he is. Dismissed,” he said as he walked away.

Once he was gone Katie turned towards Ingram, “Your opinion on this matter?”

“Paladin Dance saved my life more times than I can count, same with everyone here. He’d willingly give his life for the brotherhood… send him back to DC when you find him.”

Allison turned to her, “Never thought I would hear you being insubordinate.”

Ingram turned to the door that Maxson had left through, “The man is consumed by the want to destroy anything that may seem like a threat to his superiority… If you hadn’t left Katie, I’m pretty sure Lyons would have named you his successor and Maxson would have really gone off the deep end.”

“If he had, I would have put Maxson down like the rabid dog he seems to have become.”

Ingram chuckled, “Your time in Skyrim’s changed you. You seem happier, but more willing to kill.”

“Well actually that would have been my action before I left.”

Ingram frowned before nodding, “Now that you mention it like that… that’s true. I guess you’re just happier.”

“Well I have seen many of my old friends in the last few days so I have good reason to be… also,” Katie began pulling a wallet out of a bag secured to the hand rail. She pulled a picture out of it and handed it to Ingram. Allison looked at it and saw Katie standing next to another woman who was holding what looked like a newborn baby in her arms, “Her name’s Sarah, and she… Where’s she going?” Katie asked as Allison walked off in a bad mood.

“Her son was kidnapped by the institute, and she was originally out here looking for him. But from what I heard… he was originally kidnapped sixty years ago.”

“Sixty years?”

“You were told about vault one eleven right? They were using cryogenics on their residents.”

“Yeah I heard about that. I thought leaving vault 101 was hard, she was around before the war two hundred years ago. Must have been a hell of a shock.”

“Well somehow she’s turned the Commonwealth into a more habitable place to live by setting up several colonies all over the place.”

“Huh, well better catch up to her,” Katie said, using magic to put her armor on before chasing after Allison.

 

Katie caught up to Allison just as she was pulling Scribe Haylen off to the side to question her about Danse. After a short five minute talk they headed off to Listening Post Bravo.

For the most part they walked in silence, only talking when pointing out something of interest or to shout orders when they were attacked. 

It took about two hours to reach the listening post. After taking care of the meager defenses they rode an elevator down to a basement where they spotted Danse sitting at a desk looking at a monitor.

As they approached he spoke while still looking at the monitor, “I’m not surprised Maxson sent you to kill me. I am surprised you joined her on this mission Grand Sentinel.”

“Actually we’re here to help you get to the railroad and thus out of the Commonwealth,” Katie said.

“Why. I’m an e-”

“Enemy of no-one,” Allison said, “You have a flawless record, you’ve helped dozens of people and asked for nothing in return. And above all that,” she blushed a little, “You remind me a lot of my husband.”

“Thank you, but I must be an example not an exception.”

Allison frowned before typing something into her Pip-boy. A second later she received a message, “Override 1-8-Alpha-Gamma-7-7-2-Romeo-9,” Dance stood up strait in his seat, “New orders are to ignore the fact that you’re a Synth and head back to DC to rejoin the Brotherhood forces there.”

“Code and orders accepted… please never do that again,” Dance said after the override state seemed to wear off, “That just felt weird.”

“I bet, now let’s go.”

As they ascended they began to hear a rumbling noise that got louder as the doors opened. Katie motioned for Dance and Allison to stay in the elevator and she exited the building to find Maxson waiting outside not looking particularly happy.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I’m here to make sure the knights loyalties are with the right people.”

“And when have I ever given you reason to question my loyalties?!” Allison said coming up behind Katie.

“Every time you bring your synth sex toy aboard my ship! Her and that lousy-”

Allison pointed her gun at him, “Say one more word about either of them, and I will blow your head all over that vertibird,” she said.

“Lieutenant Elder Maxson, I Senior Lieutenant Elder Katie here-by order you to stand down,” Katie said, pulling out the medallion and showing it to him.

His glare seemed to get even deeper, “Oh so I see how it is. First my birthright was given from Lyons to his daughter, now it’s being taken again.”

“You may be a decedent of the man that started the Brotherhood, but you don’t deserve the title of Elder nor the power it brings.” 

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Katie, “Bullshit! It’s my right, and I’ll be damned if I let you take it from-”

*Thack!*

No one moved for a few seconds, then Maxson fell to the ground with an arrow protruding from his chest.

“Now who said you two could start the fun without me?”

They turned and looked up to see Freya on top of the listening post, a bow in her left hand, and a smile on her face.

 

The next day they were all back at Sanctuary. Allison was setting the table while Katie and Freya worked on cooking breakfast. 

They had gone to the Prydwen and explained how Maxson had pulled a gun on them after Katie revealed her promotion. Needless to say nobody was too happy but agreed that Freya was in fact defending Katie and Allison because, and few would openly admit this, they knew Maxson would have shot them.

After they had each filled out a full report, Katie explained the lie they had come up with on their way back. That the Institute had been planning on swapping Dance out with a Synth but it wasn’t deployed before they had become aware of it. And feeling betrayed that they were so quick to grab the pitch forks and torches in a witch hunt Dance had begun a journey back home to DC.

That really killed moral but Katie decided that it was for the best to get them to not be so quick to assume the worst.

Once they were done there they had gone to Sanctuary and Allison had directed Katie and Freya to one of the guest houses while she went to her own.

And now they were preparing a breakfast of Brahman steaks and Mirelurk eggs.

“You know, after living in Skyrim for five years, returning here just feels… off. Like everything here is just wrong, and not because the world is destroyed,” Katie said, looking to the door as it opened and someone walked in.

“Good morning my love. ‘ow are you feeling zis morning?” 

“Awesome Curie,” Allison said, turning towards the other two women, “Everyone, this is my girlfriend Curie.” She turned back to Curie, “They’re both dragonborn like me.”

Curie gave Katie an odd look before walking over to her to examine her face more closely, “’Ave we met before?”

“Uhm, no. Why?” Katie asked.

“Because you look familiar.”

“Maybe you saw Dr. Li’s picture of her,” Allison said.

“No, Dr. Li and I ‘ave never spoken, but I do recall a picture. I just can’t remember… Fazer’s Office!”

“What?” Everyone asked.

“When you first talked to ze Dragon in ze Institute I ‘ad to go talk to Fazer. I found ‘im looking at a picture of ‘imself when ‘e was younger standing wiz ‘is arm over a young girls shoulder,” Curie pulled an odd face, “Now zat I zink of it I remember zat zey were both wearing vault suits, she ‘ad a BB gun, ‘e was wearing a lab coat as well, and she had on-”

“A red baseball cap?” Katie asked.

“Yes zat’s it!... ‘Ow did you know?”

Katie pulled a photo out of a pocket and handed it to Curie with a frown on her face, “Was this the picture?”

“Yes,” Curie said after a second.

Katie turned to Allison, “I need to meet this man, but first I need to check something. Can you take me to the institute… right now, or at least once I get my armor on?”

“Uhm sure… why?”

“I may need to beat the living shit out of someone.”

 

Twenty minutes later Katie and Allison were teleporting into the Institute. Katie immediately went to what looked like a med-bay, pushed a doctor out of her way, and started working on his terminal.

The man looked at Allison who gave him an ‘I don’t know’ look.

After a few minutes Katie shouted, “THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!” then started stomping her way over to a set of stairs till she found father talking to a scientist.

He barely had time to register her before she punched him so hard in the face that he actually flew backwards a little ways before landing on his back, “Hey! What’s up James! How’ve you been? Because if I recall YOU should be dead from radiation in DC!”

“Wait what?” Both James and Allison asked.

Katie removed her helmet and threw it at him, “Don’t bother trying to deny it, I just check your DNA on the terminal downstairs.”

“What are you talking about Katie? This is my son Shaun. He’s never even left the Institute.”

“Then how do you explain this?” Katie asked, showing her the photo.

Allison stared at it before turning to Shaun.

“I can explain,” He offered weakly.

“I bet,” Katie said.

 

The Capital Wasteland, Two weeks later.

Father had explained how he had had two Synth clones made of himself, one to run the Institute the other he ‘remote controlled’ using a device that connected his mind to it leaving his normal body in a coma like state. He had done it to explore a little and have a life outside of the institute. Unfortunately when he had set off the trap in the Purifier somehow all the radiation had messed up the signal and overloaded the connection device causing a massive radiation spike that had nearly killed his real self.

Katie had just thought it was all bullshit and left without even a goodbye.

Allison had left too, angry that this information had been kept from her.

When they had returned to Sanctuary, they began to set things into motion for their return to Skyrim. Allison named Hancock as her successor as General of the Minutemen, since he had the experience to run them without to many problems, and Katie put Proctor Ingram in charge of the Brotherhood.

Also after much discussion with the individual leaders, a shaky truce was called between the Brotherhood, the Institute, the Minutemen, and the Railroad.

After that was all done everyone else who wanted to leave gathered at the airport to board a vertibird for DC. In the end they needed two because Nick and his assistant, Cait, Piper and her sister, Aida, Curie, Dance, X6-88 (Per father’s orders), and the child Shaun synth. Allison had actually grown quite attached to him, quietly admitting that she enjoyed the fantasy if it being the Shaun that she had entered the Institute to find.

Almost everyone began to make plans on the trip to DC. Shaun slept on Allison’s shoulder, Piper and her sister talked about working with Freya about working to help finish her radio station, X6-88 had talked with Nick about helping with his Private detective business in Skyrim though neither thinking it would go too far but after talking to Freya about several jobs she had done that had started with investigating someplace.

On their virtibird Curie spoke with Cait about her hidden feelings for Allison and in the end they just decided to see what Allison would say about it.

At one point Dance asked Katie if Elder Sarah was still single and when hearing that she was he confided his feelings for her. He had never acted on them out of respect for her father, then he had decided it best not to even think about them when she became Elder. Katie just giggled and told him to go for it since Sarah was annoyed with people acting like that. Nick’s Assistant thought it was cute how the ‘Big Bad Paladin’ was afraid to express his feelings.

 

When they arrived in DC, Katie informed Sarah of Maxson’s death. She wasn’t surprised. They spent a few days there, Allison having Katie show her vault 101, telling her a few stories about things James/Shaun had done. They even traveled to the Purifier. Allison was amazed at its production rate.

After they spent about a week there they headed off to vault 100.

However, their trip would find a detour that none of them would expect.


End file.
